Frostbite
by EnderWolf89
Summary: What if Zeus got paranoid. What if Percy was punished for being too strong. Perseus Jackson gets trapped on a island with a enemy. But what if, he stands too long in the cold to start feeling heat? After a few years he gets released by Zeus himself. Can a person change for the better? Can the gods change? Not Percabeth or a famous pairing, this is a Perone. On haitus.
1. Chapter 1

**So I was reading on Fanfiction and guess what I found there are barely no stories that have Percy X Khione so I made my way to create my own. Khione would be one of my favorite goddess' since she's the goddess of snow and cold.**

 **Sorry for the beginning but I had no other way to start this so yeah it had to be done. Yes I know how the series ended but really do you want a Percone or a copy of the original series.**

 _ **Percy's POV**_

 _Well thank you Zeus_. I almost spoke out loud to him.

Too powerful you say well then screw my fatal flaw called _'LOYALTY'_ which means that I would never kill people I fight for.

Zeus and his paranoia.

Well let's start from the beginning. Shall we.

* * *

"Yeah" we all screamed. "Demigods 2, Titans and Giants 0" I joked.

We just won the giant war when the gods called us to an emergency meeting. Feeling so hyped up I didn't care what will happen.

Just then the gods flashed us to the Throne room, but then I got tackled to the ground and chained in celestial bronze chains.

"What the fuck Ares!" I yelled pissed. I looked up to see Zeus' triumph face and my father's guilty face. "Zeus what is going on?" I screamed and protested. Everyone was just looking at me sadly, the demigods were held back by Demeter's vines. The sadness in their eyes. Ares picked me up and pushed me to the center of the room.

"Move it punk"

"Due to your powers increasing we can no longer trust you for joining our side in the next war. We are sending you to an abandoned island as a prisoner for the rest of your immortal life. Oh, yeah I forgot. You will become immortal. Have fun with your neighbor." He said with a smirk. I heard the demigods cause an uproar but I didn't care.

I was betrayed. I fell to my knees crestfallen. I looked at the demigods. I looked at Annabeth.

I saw her crying, the hurt deep in her eyes. Even though I smiled at her and mouthed 'see you later'.

Then I black out.

* * *

 _Island_

 _Immortal_

 _Neighbor?_

I woke up to a few compliments

"So I'm going to be trapped with you. Zeus you want me to be on a warm island with this 'hot' boy as Aphrodite refers to? How big is this cursed island? I bet even your stupidity is bigger than this stupid island."

Then the pain hit.

"Ugh" I grunted turning on my side and curled up.

"Oh, finally you woke up" Someone said coldly kicking me in my side adding more pain to my already existing pain.

Then it stopped.

I started to open my eyes just to close them from the sheer brightness of the sun. "Before you give me any more pain who are you?" I asked getting up. I stretched hearing my bones pop.

"You really don't remember me?" I knew that voice but I couldn't place it where I heard it.

I then opened my eyes and almost fainted again.

I jumped back a meter away. "Holy- Where did you- Why did you- How did you- More importantly what did you-" I started speaking fast.

"Just shut up. You're so lucky you're immortal" Khione threatened

"What, I'm- Oh right. Why?" I deadpanned

"Give me your hand" Khione ordered

"Why?"

"Just give it"

I raised my hand to her. She grasped it making me flinch from the cold. Then she formed an ice dagger and cut my wrist.

"OW" I screamed pulling back my hand, just to admire my golden blood. "Why did Zeus make me immortal if I'm a threat?"

"Because you lame excuse for an immortal you are stuck with me your enemy from the war." She said in a 'duh' voice.

"So why did you cut my hand" I said looking at my already healing hand

"You said why you are immortal." She said bored

"No I asked why I was lucky to be immortal"

"Because I would have killed you already so you leave me alone"

"Ohhhhhhh. No wonder. So what do we do?" I said as if she was a friend.

"How about you stay here and I go explore and never come back here to look at you." She said.

"Uh, OK. Can I join?" I asked hopefully.

"Join me and I will torture you until you fade." She replied smiling.

"Well that escalated quickly" I muttered under my breath turning around. I finally looked around the island clearly finally. I was on a small beach made of sand. Then it went into a jungle full of trees. Over the tops of the trees I saw a mountain in the distance. So maybe the island wasn't so small.

"So I have to find water." I said to myself. "Wait. If I'm an immortal then does it mean that when I'm dehydrated I won't die just keep on feeling tired?"

* * *

"I wish this was Minecraft. It would be so much easier than this." I told myself climbing the mountain I saw earlier.

After climbing the mountain for who knows how long I finally got to the top. I sat down on a rock and sat waiting to get my energy back.

"You do know if you were to follow the beach you would have come across a ramp like path leading to the top of this mountain?" I almost fell off the cliff I was on when I heard Khione's voice.

"Don't ever creep up on me again" I told her panting after my worthless climb. "By the way, can't you just teleport?" I asked her confused.

"If I could have teleported out of here I would not be here stuck with you" She said coldly smiling a sweet smile.

"You do know that we should start being nice to each other because, we will spend the rest of eternity together and, Zeus would want us fighting trying to kill each other." I reasoned with her.

"Shut up seafood" she glared. Ouch, if looks could kill she would be the only living being on Earth.

"At least you gave me a nickname. That's a start." I smiled broadly. Then she smiled at me.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked suspicious.

"Oh you'll see why" she said then pushed me off the cliff.

Why do people always scream when they die? Or at least in my case. I wasn't supposed to die this early. Wasn't I? Then I hit the ground. If you're wondering yes it did hurt like crazy. I felt my bones break, skin tear, and organs get impaled by bones but I was still alive, my luck. Then I started suffocating in my own blood when it leaked into my lungs.

I bet you're wondering what it feel like and strangely some of you are thinking 'Damn Percy, I wanna die a death like that', why do you wanna die like me. I have no idea.

Then I just lay there in pain. So it was like me taking a nice bath in molten lava. Then I just fainted from pain.

* * *

Birds were chirping, animals were having fun and insects were crawling all over me.

"Get off, get off" I jumped up shaking off the insects in disgust. Then I remembered what happened to me. Bones check, skin check, brain check. I thought patting myself over checking for any injuries. At least I didn't die, now how long was I out?

I started walking towards the beach so I would find the path leading to the top of the mountain to see if I could see where I can build shelter. As I was walking I noticed that the temperature dropped a few degrees since last time I remember. Walking up the mountain I saw snow on which made me suspicious about how long I was passed out. Then I noticed the top full of snow when last time I was here it was only rock. Then I saw a strange small cozy log cottage. The thing was it was fully out of ice covered by snow but what really messed up my brain was smoke coming from the chimney.

I knocked on the frozen door unsure what else to do. Finally the door opened to show Khione in her 16 year old form. Which made me feel weird.

"Oh, it's you. Finally you healed up. I actually thought you died." Khione sighed.

"So what happened to me down there?" I asked curious for once. She rolled her eyes at my stupidity.

"You just got injured since you can't die. Instead of dying like anyone else. You just lived through it. From what I saw from here, I saw a huge pile of blood. Well you just heal like a normal person so you were out about 7 years." She stated causally

"What?" I felt my knees wobble and my head swim.

"Just come inside." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to the nearest chair which I sat on.

7 years. Annabeth went to college. Frank and Hazel got kids maybe. Nico what up with him. My mom. But everything just kept returning to Annabeth. Did she find someone else? Did she move on?

"Eat" Khione said giving me a plate with apples. I just stared at the food. "I don't feel like it." I said getting up and leaving the cabin.

7 years. But I just came here. 7 years here. What if time went slower here and faster there? I just sat on the beach thinking it over.

I felt someone walk up behind me and hug me. "Shh. Don't cry." Khione said hugging me. Then I realized that I was crying. I couldn't take it anymore. I was forgotten. Thrown away. Just like Khione.

I slowly hugged her back crying into her shoulder. I now knew why Khione joined Gaea, why she was so cold to everyone. She was forgotten by mortals and gods just of her domains and minor godhood. All she felt everyone's coldness towards her so she started giving it back. I just gave myself to the cold sharing our pain together.

 _Why do you have to be so paranoid Zeus? Why are you so cruel?_

Afterwards I fell asleep in Khione's arms.

* * *

I woke up to a feeling of someone's hands wrapped around me. Opening my eyes I noticed the mop of black hair on my chest covering the person face but either way I knew it was the only person that could understand my pain and for once I felt something else inside me. A feeling that was destroyed years ago.

"Percy" I heard Khione mutter into my chest.

"Yeah?" I asked

"Stay still" she replied wrapping her arms tighter around me snuggling into my chest. Going with it I just stayed still feeling her cold skin against my warm skin.

"Khione? Doesn't my body heat make you uncomftable?" I asked confused.

"Can't you just rest without thinking?" she said lifting her head to glare at me. After 20 minutes of just lying there in boredom Khione finally started to get up. "So what's for breakfast?" She asked me.

"Uh, how am I supposed to do breakfast?" I asked carefully.

"How about you go hunt it? You're the man after all." She said pissed.

"Ok, but are there any animals on this island?" I said looking out towards the forest.

"Of course there are. What did you think? How do you think I'm still alive and healthy instead of starving to death, but knowing you, you wouldn't be able to hunt so just get something to eat. But please don't try eating poisonous berries."

"Uh"

"Just go get something to eat. I'll be waiting for you in the cabin." She said walking off.

Then my stomach started to growl. "I must really be hungry" I said walking into the forest. So first off, I need some kind of weapon. Unless I want to kill animals with my bare hands.

After walking for some time I came across a rabbit. "Hi Mr. Rabbit" I said looking at him hop away. "Bye Mr. Rabbit". Wait what was I supposed to do? I asked myself.

Oh yeah I had to get to that cabin on top of the mountain. Then I started off towards the cabin.

* * *

I dropped dead tired at the cabins front door gasping for air. Hearing my commotion Khione came out.

"Where were you?" she asked angrily

"I was looking for this cabin what else" I wondered why she was so angry

"Percy just stop being a coral face" she said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So what was I supposed to do?" Did I forget something?

"You were supposed to hunt for food. How am I not supposed to kill you again?" She asked tired.

"Uh, I don't know" I asked scared of being almost killed again.

"Just come with me." She said walking into the cabin. Deciding on whether to follow an angry goddess or sleep on the hard ground, I followed. Inside I felt not a hint of heat other than me. The steam I saw rising from the cabin was not from a fire but from dry ice in the chimney and it wasn't creating steam but smoke.

"This place is fantastic" I marveled at the structure of the cabin. For once I saw Khione smile.

"You think this is awesome you should check the bedrooms" She said opening a door leading to a hallway with doors on either side. She opened one and walked in.

"Lay down on the bed." She told me. Trying not to kill the mood and get her mad I lay down on the surprisingly comfortable bed.

"Why is this bed not hard like ice is supposed to be?" I asked curiously.

"Because this is just an open box made of ice with snow in the box and a very flexible ice for a blanket."

"So where do I sleep?" I asked

"After sleeping for 7 years alone can you, you know?" She asked blushing. She looked so cute.

"Alright but you should cool off because you will melt." I said embarrassing here even more. She just jumped on me straddling me pinning my arms above my head.

"I didn't know the great cold Khione liked to be dominating" I joked "But can't we just go to sleep. I'm tired to fight against you."

"Alright but can you." She replied looking down.

"Can I what" wanting to hear her ask again.

"Nothing you can just go and sleep on your own. Now get out." She said mad.

"Come on Khione. I didn't mean it. Sowy." I said in a baby voice lying down next to her.

"Get out" She said but I knew I was winning. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close to me.

"Perseus." She warned

"Goodnight Khione" I whispered smiling and before I drifted off to sleep I think I heard her say "I love you Percy."

* * *

"Khione!" I heard someone yell inside the house. I tensed not knowing what to do. I heard footsteps in the hall and heard the door being opened. "Khione- Oh SHIT!" both me and Khione looked up to see Hermes standing there mouth open.

"GET OUT" Khione screamed throwing a ball of ice at him. Hermes dodged and ran out.

"I'll go and see what he wants." I said calming her. Getting out of bed I noticed a really unsettling thing. I was only in boxer. "Khione did we… did we?" I asked worried to see she was in a nightgown which made me feel even stranger.

"No" she quickly said turning tomato red. "You just looked uncomfortable sleeping in your clothes on so I took them off" she replied not looking straight in my eyes.

"I better go" I said feeling my hormones act up seeing her like this. I grabbed my clothes and ran out to the hallway and got dressed there. After getting dressed I went to the living room to see Hermes sitting on the couch.

"Percy. What-"

"Why did you come Hermes" I said avoiding the question.

"Zeus lifted the punishment. You're free." He said smiling at me, getting straight to the point.

* * *

 **Review and Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note at bottom**_

* * *

"How come we're free?" I asked confused but cautious for any trick.

"You're just free. Zeus just feels guilty for imprisoning you here." Hermes replied

"Zeus guilty. Really? As if I was to believe that." I huffed in annoyance

"Anyway there is a raft on the coastline. Get on it and think of where you want to go and then you just swim there." Hermes said not really caring if I trusted him. I didn't trust him but if there's a chance I can leave then I will take it.

"Can Khione leave too?" I asked growing fond of the goddess of snow.

"Well she can't because she did fight against us in the war, but wait here I'll go ask Zeus" he said then teleported away. Seconds later he came back with a grim face.

"Well no, she can't leave"

"If she can't leave then I won't leave here too." I argued. He just sighed and flashed off. This time I had to wait more than a few seconds. After five minutes he came back.

"The council voted and yes she can leave if you take full responsibility of her. You have to swear."

"Alright. I agree to your terms. I swear on the river Styx." I said hearing thunder rumble in the distance.

"Alright so you're free to go." He finally said with a smile flashing away. Zeus feels guilty? Can gods change for the better? I started walking back to Khione's room.

"Khione?" I asked poking my head in the room.

"Yeah here. What did that _thieve_ want?"

"Well from what I understood and heard, and I heard him correctly, we are free" I stated as fast as I can. Khione's eyes widened in shock.

"Hopefully this isn't a prank you pulled off with that idiot. If it is I will kill you again."

"I swear Khione. We're free." Then she jumped up at me and hugged me tight.

"Finally I'll be free" I heard her mutter to myself, causing me pain inside me for some reason.

"Come. I no longer want to be on this damned island" She said turning into the cold spoiled brat she used to be.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she said annoyed. I sighed and just followed her outside.

"So when we get back you are to go a different path than me" She said in a cold voice.

"Why?" I asked sadden at our separation.

"Because demigod, I'm a goddess and I won't hang out with anyone as bad as you." Causing me more harm. "The sooner we depart the farther away I'll be from you"

I ignored the pain and emptiness in my chest and pushed the raft into the water, trying to get away from these memories I just created.

* * *

"Home sweet home" I said to myself seeing camp's coastline. Khione flashed away just as she realized that she was no longer trapped. "I wonder if anything changed" I asked myself. Then I remembered something. Am I still an immortal or am I just a mortal again? Once I was close enough I just jumped off the raft and swam towards the coast of long Island.

"Are you a monster, god, or a lost pizza guy?" I heard someone ask me once I got out of the water.

"First off which year is it?" I asked wondering how long I was 'trapped'

"Its year 2023. Can I kill you finally?" I was trapped 14 years. I'm 31 years old. Well I would be if it weren't for the immortality.

"What?! No I'm a demigod. Just lead me to Chiron."

"Who's Chiron?" The kid asked confused.

"No, no, NO!" I yelled terrified for the unfortunate. Running into camp I noticed everything changed. There were more cabins and those were bigger. There were more demigods then last time I remember. The Big House was now painted green. I quickly ran down to it hoping to see one familiar face but with no such luck. Everyone just gave me confused faces.

I just ran into the Big House and yelled "Chiron!" but all I got as a response was "Who the Hades is making such a commotion" I turned around to see Mr. D.

"Mr. D it's me Percy Jackson" I kneeled to be eye level with him.

"Perseus Jackson? It's really you. Wow, my boy you grew." He said hugging me and then pulled away to examine me.

"Mr. D? You said my name. You hugged me and where is Chiron?" I asked. The happiness in Mr. D's eyes was quickly replaced with sadness.

"Chiron faded my boy. He was no longer needed to train heroes. To your other questions people change. Especially under an influence. How about I flash you to Olympus to see your dad. He did miss you a lot." I quickly closed my eyes and then I felt a huge urge to throw up. I opened them to see Olympus in all its glory and power. Not seeing any changes I started walking to the top of the flying mountain. To the throne room of the gods.

Upon reaching the golden doors I pounded my fist hoping to someone to hear my knock.

"You may come in" I heard someone tell me. I opened the door to see many different things. Two new thrones were added to the omega; Aphrodite was with Hephaestus on his lap; Zeus wasn't there so was Hera; but the thing that I almost lost it was Posiedon and Athena. They were talking, talking not fighting like always.

"Percy!" My dad yelled running towards me after he spotted me and pulled me into a kraken hug **(LOL)** "How are you. Are you injured? Are you still sane?" He asked checking me all over "Did Khione hurt you?"

"Dad I'm alright but when did you and Athena make up? Why is Aphrodite kissing her husband? And why was I freed?" I asked confused again.

"Just wait in the center of the room. Everything will be explained in due time." He said smirking. Then Zeus and Hera both flashed in at the same time. They both had messed up hair and clothing that looked like it was hastily put on.

Zeus cleared him voice. "I called this meeting to explain to our savior, our hero, and our biggest mistake why he is free.

After you were 'punished' we gave out rewards to each of the other heroes. Annabeth Chase she didn't want anything but to have a child. A child with your genes and hers. We granted her wish. 9 months later she gave birth to child. She named him Blu Perseus Jackson. When he reached age 12 he started talking on how we were bad rulers which got us mad but we did see where he was heading. He was trained by Athena herself. So Percy I won't be angry if you hate me. I'm sorry Percy" he ended with grief visible in his eyes.

I didn't know what to think. I had a kid. The gods became better rulers and "Where's Annabeth?" I asked.

"She works as a teacher. We didn't tell her yet that you're free but-" Athena started but I cut her off

"Don't tell her but flash me to the school she works in."

Silence

"Oh, sorry for interrupting but I really want to surprise her." I quickly added

"No need to apologize. We no longer are arrogant gods." Athena smiled at me. I closed my eyes as they flashed me to the building. I looked around to see I was in Brooklyn and I knew what school she worked at. Williamsburg High School for Architecture and Design. I smiled at the idea of her choosing a school other than architecture. I walked inside to the front desk.

"Hi. I'm here to visit Annabeth Chase." I told the person behind the desk

"Do you mean Annabeth Jackson?" she asked which confused me

"Yeah, I just didn't know she changed names."

"Well from what she told she changed her name after her boyfriend was sent away. She's in room 322. I didn't get your name, sir" She answered for me

"Percy Jackson" I said leaving her with a look of shock.

Walking up the stairs I quickly reached the room. I looked inside to see a class full of kids. I waited outside until the bell rang. The doors opened making kids spill out in the hallway. When I had the chance I slipped in the room seeing her in all her glory, engrossed in her laptop.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for someone" I asked her trying to hold back my laugh.

"That's what the main office is for, but since you came to me. Who are you looking for?" she asked annoyed

"Well I'm looking for a girl named Annabeth Chase? Do you know her" I asked smiling at her.

"But…" then she finally looked up at me with her storm gray eyes.

* * *

 **Thank you for all the followers and favorites I got. I did not expect that many but I gladly accept them.**

 **Shout outs to:  
 _362merlin_  
 _ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS_  
 _Arkyz66_  
 _Bookworm896_  
 _CMeyer1_  
 _Canadianboy13_  
 _Danohz_  
 _Dragonlilo_  
 _Fenrir890_  
 _Gunsmith01_  
 _HeyItzCarlz_  
 _KWIIB_  
 _MJ-Booklover_  
 _NotaBadGuy_  
 _PolskaFly_  
 _PrinceOfCorinth_  
 _Superpersonman_  
 _The Ritzerizer_  
 _Warhammer295_  
 _XxDarkDalekXx_  
 _evilspider127_  
 _jmslunsford_  
 _nicki 1253_  
 _paytonc96_  
 _theassassin2121_  
 _thedarksamurai29_  
 _xMiracles_**

 **Thank you all for following this new story.  
Reviews:**

 ** _Paper Kaine_ : I think I explained it why he was immortal but I'll do it again. He was to be trapped with an enemy his 'whole' life. To avoid it he would just kill him self or Khione would kill him. Which she did. So it would just send him to the underworld and avoid punishment.**

 ** _Cosmiclive, Son of Tyche, PolskaFly, NotaBadGuy, and XxDarkDalekXx_ : Thank you for liking my story. I hope this turns into a really good story.**

 **Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Favorites:  
 _ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS_  
 _B DMR_  
 _Bookworm896_  
 _CMeyer1_  
 _Canadianboy13_  
 _DeathBreath12_  
 _ImmortalLuck27_  
 _NotaBadGuy_  
 _PolskaFly_  
 _Superpersonman_  
 _The Ritzerizer_  
 _Warhammer295_  
 _XxDarkDalekXx_  
 _demmondevil88_  
 _paytonc96_  
 _scouitman32_  
 _xxionvoidxx_**

 **Thank you for favoriting this story.**

 **Thank you all for being AWESOME and continue!  
Check out my other stories too.  
Review! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

"…I changed my name to Jackson, the only people who would know my real name are," She meets my eyes with uncertainty. "Percy? No, there's no way…"

"And yet, here I am. I've missed you so much, Wise Girl." I smile, and she pulls me into a tight hug, pulling away before I can even kiss her.

"You're only seventeen," She warns, looking herself over.

"But, we love each other," I push, leaning in until she pushes me away.

"Not here, this is my job. They'll think I'm harassing you or something." She whispers, motioning to the door.

We walk out together, its Annabeth's break apparently.

"How did this happen? They took you away from me so many years ago," She questions me, taking a seat on a bench.

"The gods let me free; it's as simple as that." I explain, "They told me…I heard, we have a son?" I ask, raising my eyebrows curiously. She looks away, before returning my gaze.

"Yeah, we have a beautiful boy named Blu. He's thirteen, but…I haven't been able to take him to Camp. I just couldn't…I couldn't go back there." She frowns, tears dotting her eyes. I slide closer to her, gently wiping her tears.

"It's ok, Annabeth. So…where are you living?" The question prompts silence, for over a minute. I get nervous, "Annabeth?" I plead.

"I live on Staten Island, with my…" She pauses, "With my boyfriend."

My jaw drops, and I stand, suddenly jealous.

"How could you…How did it-Who is he?" I shout, the anger rolling off me. I know I have no right to feel so betrayed, in fact, I'd even predicted this situation back on the island. But I still hoped maybe Annabeth wouldn't forget about me so easily, that couldn't have just moved on, with _our_ son.

"Percy you were gone for fourteen years. What was I supposed to do? Sit around and sulk to myself the rest of my life! I thought you were gone forever Percy, I thought I'd never see you again!" She shouts back, defensive.

"Who is he?" I ask again, stepping back when she gets up to face me.

"His name is David, we've been dating for five-" I cut her off.

"Did you tell him about me, about our son? Does he know that you're a demigod?"

"I explained it to him when we first met, I didn't want to begin a relationship on a lie." She sighs.

I sit back down, the anger dissipating.

"Do you…do you love him, Wise Girl? You didn't let me kiss you. But it wasn't because of my age, was it?" I ask quietly, lowering my eyes as I wait for the answer.

"Percy-"

"You do love him, you're over me…" I cut in, again.

"Percy I've always loved you…"

"But you're dating someone else," I point out.

"I thought you were gone," She tries again. I look up at her, her clear grey eyes meeting my murky green ones.

"But now I'm here. So what are you going to do, Wise Girl?"

"You can't just hand me your ultimatum and expect I'll come running into your arms, I have a life Percy…I thought you would've wanted me to be happy, but instead you come back and throw it in my face that I've tried to move forward." Her voice rises again, and she turns away from me.

"Annabeth, I _love_ you. I never gave up on you, but you did me. I've had dreams of New Rome with you, and ever since I found out I had a son I've been wondering about all those moments I'd lost with him, how you must've loved me enough to wish that the gods give you my son…" I whisper, waiting until she turns around again, to stand and bring my lips to hers. I pull away a whole minute later.

"Did you feel anything? Did that kiss mean anything to you?" I ask, imagining the spark that had lit up inside of me when we kissed.

She doesn't say anything.

"So that's it. You may have loved me Annabeth. But I guess you don't love me anymore. I really hope you and David are happy," I finish, already walking away when she finally responds.

"Percy, wait!" She calls, but I don't turn back.

Five minutes later, I find myself at the bus stop. A fairly recognizable goddess sits beside me.

"That was cold you know"

"Just leave me alone Khione" I said miserable.

"After living through the fall of Rome, expansion of America, the World Wars; I never saw anyone that was in more pain then you. I'm sorry for being so harsh towards you when I left but I couldn't let anyone see that I can actually care for someone, someone that went through more pain then me." She confessed

"Can't the gods see you now with me?" I asked afraid she's going to lie.

"Yeah but after your major heartbreak I just can't let you be by yourself. No one helped me when I needed it, that's why I'm the person I am. This is why I will help you, and don't say you're fine. You will be helped, be it by force or not. I will help you" She said looking deep into my eyes showing sorrow.

I sighed "I guess you won't leave me?"

"Nope" she said getting up just as the bus rolled in "Now get up, follow me, and try to have fun" she ordered smiling.

"And what if I don't" I asked emotionlessly.

"Then I will lock you and Annabeth in one room." I looked at her as if to say _'I dare you'_ "I am a goddess after all"

I sigh "Ok. I give up"

"Alright let's go. Where would you like to go?" she asked cheerfully.

"Why me? Couldn't you choose someone else that went through that much pain?" I asked instead

She sighed in annoyance "I told you, that you went through the most. Not even Heracles went through that much, but really he is a jerk so no wonder."

"OK, ok I give in. Take me to where you want to go"

* * *

I was automatically at peace with myself. I felt myself calm down.

"Told you it was a good place to go to. Was I correct?" She asked me putting one hand on her waist.

"I guess" I admitted. Then I got an idea "Were you ever underwater?" I asked smirking

"No, why?" she said completely unaware of my plan.

"Because I'll do this" I said picking her up and jumping into the water. I then made a bubble of oxygen letting Khione breath.

"I… will… kill… you" she said in between breaths

"You kill me and this bubble pops and then my dad will punish you since you're in his domain." I said telling her my plan. Expecting her to be madder, she instead smiled.

"Not bad Seafood" I raised an eyebrow at my nickname.

"Seafood? You're not bad yourself Frosty." I smirked seeing her face turn red in either anger or embarrassment.

"So how do you like it?" I ask

"Like what?" I spread my arms motioning to our surroundings. Then she finally remembered where she was, looking around she gasped. "It's all so beautiful." Just then thunder rumbled. Somehow the sound reached our bubble.

"Zeus is calling for a meeting" Khione told me, causing me to sigh. "Alright let's go" I answered sadly. I closed my eyes feeling us flash out. I opened them again to see that I was in the throne room of the gods.

"Lord Zeus" I said bowing down to him first.

"No need Perseus. Don't bow to me after all the achievements you did." Zeus spoke to me. I nodded standing back up.

"Percy, I would like you to meet someone" Poseidon told me standing up and walking over to me.

"Who dad?" I asked confused. He just turned me around to show a child no older than 14 years old standing behind me.

"Percy, this is your son. This is Blu Perseus Jackson"

"Hi dad" Blu said giving me the same crooked grin I gave Annabeth all these years.

* * *

 **He finally meets his son! I couldn't wait to write this chapter. Hopefully you liked it. Thank you all for reading this story and following and favoriting. It all means a lot to me. My friend wrote the beginning because I needed to add some Percabeth, but no worries it will no longer continue. :D**

 **Your reviews give me inspiration.  
Also check out my other 2 stories.**

 _ **Beast of the Hunt**_

 **And**

 _ **Mistakes, Confusion, Love**_

 **This story did not finish yet. Stay tuned for more chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously…  
"Percy, I would like you to meet someone" Poseidon told me standing up and walking over to me._

" _Who dad?" I asked confused. He just turned me around to show a child no older than 14 years old standing behind me._

" _Percy, this is your son. This is Blu Perseus Jackson"_

" _Hi dad" Blu said giving me the same crooked grin I gave Annabeth all these years._

Now…

I couldn't speak. I just stared at him and marveled how he was so similar to me. He had my jet black hair that was messed up, with a blond streak in it. His eyes were gray with a hint of my sea green. His facial structure was mine and Annabeth's combined. He had her stance but my posture. He was dressed in grey jeans with a white t-shirt.

"So you're my son?" I asked unsure since I was older than him by 3 years.

"I guess. I really wanted to meet you. The only father figure I had was David but I wanted to be with my real dad. So I waited, because I knew that since you made mom fall for you, you would eventually come back to us. I waited days, weeks, than years but I didn't lose hope." He said all at once.

"But you didn't even know me. Why expect me?" I asked wondering.

"Because of the stories mom told me about you two going on quests and fighting back to back." He answered me "When mom told me about your past it reminded it of mine and then how you beat the god of war when you went on your first quest. You became more than a father to me you became my idol. I trained day and night to be like you. I really wanted to go to camp but mom didn't allow it."

"I'm here now so what do you want to do?" I asked not knowing how to talk or what to do with my son.

"How about visit camp?" he said with excitement in his eyes.

"Next time Blu. How about we walk around and talk about what interests us. Then I will go and find a gift to buy you since I'm late for 14 birthday parties." I proposed.

"I guess"

"Alright so why did mom name you Blu?" I asked leaving the throne room.

"Well mom said that you liked blue food so she knew that if you guys ever had a kids you would insist on naming one of them Blu."

"Ok, next question. Do you have my powers or mom's" I said getting used to the fact that I was calling Annabeth mom.

"Well I have a mix of both of your guys' power but Athena concentrated on my knowledge and not my hydro kinesis, but I did practice some on my own"

"Well, I'm here so I'll teach you more. How did mom find David?" I ask really wanting to know the answer.

"Well from what I know and saw, she met him at work. It took some time but she eventually fell for him."

"What's better blue food or normal food?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I never had blue food." Blu said grossed out.

"Then I'm taking you to grandma. You will eat blue food until you say it's good." I said dragging him to the elevator.

"By any chance did a person named Nico visit your mom?"

"How did he look like?"

"Well first off black clothes. He has a dark aura with a silver skull ring on his finger." I said trying to remember Nico from 7 years ago.

"I remember someone similar from when I used to be younger. He used to come and comfort mom. But that's all I remember." The elevator dinged and we got out.

"Percy how was-" Khione started but stopped when she saw Blu. "Who's the little guy?" she asked

"This Khione is Blu. My son" I said beaming not noticing the glint of hurt in her eyes. "So what's up?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. I gotta go." She said turning around to leave for the exit.

"Khione what's wrong?" I asked confused.

"Nothing I'm fine" I reached to grab her arm.

"Something happened?"

"Let me go!" she yelled pulling her arm away from me and running out.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked turning to my son.

"Moms right. You are a seaweed brain." He said leaving me in confusion.

"Alright let's go to grandma" I said wondering what I did to hurt the goddess of snow.

* * *

"So what do you think of my pancakes" Sally Jackson asked her grandchild Blu Jackson.

"Well at first I thought it's going to be bad but now that I eat some its good." Blu confessed

"Percy you have a wonderful son" my mom said to me. I just nodded not being able to speak since my mouth was filled with blue pancakes. "Blu you should eat more before your father eats all of them." She said laughing at me. I just rolled my eyes and ate more savoring the taste. After awhile I swallowed and stood up.

"Ok, I'm going to go, Blu you're staying here for the night. Call your mom by the way. I'm going to go wander and look what I missed over these 14 years." I walked up to my mom and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye mom and take care of the little parasite" I told her earning a hey from the living room.

"Bye youngster" I said ruffling his hair and walking out the door.

* * *

I wondered what it would feel like to lose Annabeth for 14 years. Would I have been with someone else? Would I even remember her? What happened to Khione? What happened to me? Confused I went to the nearest bar, not wanting to deal with my problems at the moment.

I walked into the almost empty bar and sat at the counter. Putting my head in my hands I wondered what happened over the past few days.

"Have a tough day?" I heard someone next to me ask.

"You don't even know"

"I might" I open my eyes to see Apollo sitting there with a glass in his hand.

"Do you even know how many times I come here and hear out humans' problems and pain? I don't only go to bars to pick up girls but to try to help mortals. Today I might help you." He said sincerely. "Here it on me" I said sliding a glass with a murky amber liquid to me. I picked it up carefully.

"It's just some beer to relax your body." He answered my confused look.

"But I'm underage"

"You've been alive for 31 years. Give me a better excuse. Now drink" Not leaving me any other choice I took a sip, and almost spit it back out.

"This is disgusting!" I told him shaking from the after taste

"You get used to it after some time. Especially when you're depressed" he said downing a whole glass in seconds. I just shook at the thought of drink that much disgusting substance.

"It also could make you drunk clearing your head from all your problems. Just to know you caused more problems once you're sober."

"Do you want me to get drunk just so I get laid?" I asked him. He averted eye contact strangely interested with a beer bottle.

"Apollo where are you?" I heard a slurred female voice behind us. I turned around to see a drunk Khione walking over to us.

"Oh, look Percy came" she said leaning on me.

"So this was your plan. Hermes told you?" I stared straight into his eyes.

"It is Hermes after all and he forced me to do it" he said raising his hands in surrender.

"Percy, I love you so much, but when I saw your son I really wanted to kill him. That's so funny" she said frowning.

"Khione how drunk are you?" I asked grabbing her shoulders

"Percy I want to have sex with you" she leaned in for a kiss.

"Apollo I'm telling Artemis. Once she's done with you I'll ask Posiedon for his trident and kill you again." I saw him pale at the sheer though. "Can you help me?" I asked trying to keep the drunk goddess away from me.

"I'll get Hermes" he said before flashing out.

"Ugh. I swear- Khione not now" I said clearly pissed

"What Pewcy. Am I too old, will this work?" she said changing into a girl my age making it harder for me. I just picked her up bridal style I left the bar, before I attract any attention.

"Perseus Jackson what do you think you're doing with that poor maiden." I heard behind me.

"Well, I'm trying to get her home after your brother got her drunk and tried to get me drunk too so we both have sex." I told Artemis "You know just a regular day for me." I added.

"Do you need help?" She asked me

"Oh, no I can walk tired in the middle of the night in Manhattan with a pretty girl unconscious in my arms. Yeah it not like I can get kill and her raped." I retorted with sarcasm.

"Watch your mouth male." She spat with venom

"No, watch your mouth! I didn't cheat on Annabeth and I'm not doing anything wrong with Khione. Now am I? I got my heart broken. I didn't break any female's heart so if you're done leave" I said released my pent up anger on everything that happened over the past 2 days.

I expected her to kill me but instead she apologized "Yeah, you right. I'm sorry Percy but I just, have to be careful."

"If you want to release some anger go to Apollo before I get to him" I said smirking. I saw her flash away not even bothering to help. I sigh.

"What do I do with you" I ask the unconscious girl in my hands

* * *

 **I will base Khione on the song Rotten to the Core by Sofia Carson since it describes Khione so good.  
Is this chapter good enough for you guys? Tell me what you think.**

 **Reviews:  
** _ **hryepuru, PJandLGequalsLove, SamTheKingOfHell:**_ **Thanks for reviewing.**

 _ **AnamariaJovel**_ **: David and Annabeth are yet to appear**

 _ **TheAnimeLover97**_ **: You just met Blu so what do you think?**

 _ **XxDarkDalekXx**_ **: Sorry for not responding earlier but I kept on forgetting. You just met Blu but everything else will be explained later on I promise.**

 **-/-/-**

 **Thank you all for following and favoriting. When I started this story I did not expect this much views, follows, or even favorites. If you want to help me grow and learn read my other fanfictions on Percy Jackson and help me expand them.**

 **Have a nice day (or night for some people) and stay awesome!**

 **Black Wolf 102 howling and out.**


	5. Chapter 5

After Artemis left me I took kept to the shadows trying not to be seen. After living in Manhattan for years I got to know its 'geography' pretty well. Noticing camp was out of the question since it was way out of my radar I headed to one place I knew would be safe. I turned the corner to see the familiar neighborhood I used to live in.

Trash on the ground, graffiti on the walls, and street lamps casting a haunting light on the pale sidewalk. I walk into my mom's apartment building and walking up the stairs with the unconscious girl in my hands. Sitting Khione on the stairs I knocked on the door to my former home. Waiting patiently the door opened 4 minutes later to show someone I forgot existed.

"Paul!" I exclaimed in surprise "How's it been going?" I asked with a smile.

"What? Who are- Percy?!" he realized

"No just a random salesman." I said with sarcasm "Of course it's me" I said spreading my arms.

"Come on in." He said opening the door even farther.

"Alright just let me get my companion." I said going to pick up Khione from the stairs. "Mind if she stays too?" I asked with a cheeky smile

"Come on in" He said opening the door even farther. Walking in I noticed nothing majorly changed. I laid Khione on the couch and turned to the now awake Paul. Then my mom walked in.

"Honey who- Percy?" she asked amazed. She came over to me hugged me really hard.

"Mom… lungs… air" I barley said.

"Oh, sorry but I… missed you so badly" she said starting to cry which led her to cry on my shoulder.

"It's all right. I'm here now" I said rubbing her back. She backed away wiping the tears away.

"So who is your guest?" she asked finally noticing Khione's prone form.

"Khione, goddess of snow" I replied. Her eyes widened in shock.

"And why is she asleep on our couch?" she asked me scrunching up her eyebrows.

"Because she's… drunk" I said averting eye contact.

"Perseus Jackson explain yourself right this minute!" she said fuming.

"I swear it's not my fault. Apollo and Hermes were to trying to get me laid with her so they got her drunk and tried getting me drunk but it didn't work out so I came here seeking shelter in the middle of the night." I said panting for breath at the end.

"It's two in the morning?" she said bewildered.

"It is?" I replied amazed that I wasn't tired yet.

"Mom? Who is that?" I heard a feminine voice behind me. I turned round to see a child of 9 standing there rubbing her eyes. Mom quickly walked over to her and crouched to be eye level with her.

"This is your older brother Percy" she told her. My sisters eyes widened in surprise.

"You're Percy?" she asked walking up to me.

"Yep. What's your name little one?" I asked kneeling down.

"My name is Diana." She smiled. "I am 9 years old" she said pointing up eight fingers.

"That's eight" I corrected.

"Oh, I forget sometimes that I'm one year older." She explained giving me a sweet smile.

"Alright, how about you go to bed while we adults talk about grown up stuff. Alright?" I asked with a smile.

"OK!" she said skipping towards my former room.

"How did you do that?" I heard Paul ask me.

"Do what?" I asked scrunching up my eyebrows in confusion.

"You told her to go to sleep without her protesting." He said looking at me in awe.

"Well, I am her older brother." I gave everyone present my lop sided grin. "Ok, how about you two go to sleep. I bet you guys have a lot planned tonight."

"Where will you sleep, seeing as Khione is sleeping on the couch and we don't have any free beds or air mattresses." My mom asked turning into the woman I knew before I was punished.

"It's alright I could sleep on the floor. After all I did for 7 years" I smirked while they gave me confused looks "Inside joke" I answered them.

"Alright, see you in the morning then" Paul said walking into the main bedroom.

"Good night sweetie" mom said kissing my forehead and shortly after that followed Paul.

Turning off the lights I laid down on the hard yet somewhat comfortable floor. Closing my eyes and drifting off…

* * *

I woke up to find I was the only person awake. Not finding anything else to do I just sat on the floor leaning my back against the wall. I thought of all the things I experienced in my life to come to where I was now:

The master bolt quest  
Sea of monsters  
The holding of the sky  
The battle of the labyrinth  
The 2nd titan war  
Alaska  
Rome  
Greece and 2nd giant war  
The island  
and finally the bar.

After some time I heard Paul get up, for work I think. Once he was ready he walked over to the door to leave but jumped when he saw me just looking at him. I nodded my head acknowledging him. He waved and left locking the door behind him. After a few more minutes of thinking I began to realize something. If Annabeth doesn't love me then what is the point in my life?

"Percy" I heard my mom whisper my name

"Yeah" I whispered back.

"Why are you awake?" she said walking over to me.

"I just couldn't sleep"

"Do you need help with anything?" she asked concerned seeing my thoughtful expression.

"What is the point in my life if I don't love Annabeth anymore?" I asked confused

"You may not love her but you may love someone else. For example who is Khione to you?" she said giving me a hint.

"So you mean that I may not love Annabeth but love Khione?" I said unsure.

"Well you did bring her here instead of leaving her. I just met you and her but I already feel and see the connection between you two."

"But she doesn't like me"

"And why do you think that way?" my mom countered

"I… I love her?" I question

"I'm not you so I don't know but you have to find out on your own. Alright I should get Diana ready for school and myself for work." She said walking away.

 _ **Time**_ _**Skip**_ _ **-**_ _a few hours_

"What happened?" I heard Khione stir from her sleep.

"You got drunk, tried to rape me and got knocked out" I simply said watching TV on the floor. But she didn't seem to hear me.

"Why are you here? Where am I? And why do I have a killer headache?" she asked checking her surroundings.

"This used to be my house so I have a right to be here. You are in my former home. And as I said earlier you got drunk last night."

"But all I remember is Apollo saying he knows a way to take all my pain away then everything else seems fuzzy."

"Don't you know that Apollo goes to bars and picks up random women? That's why he has so many kids. Not that I complain he has too many because most were my friends but still, he has a lot of kids."

"Ok, where's the restroom?" she asked.

"Down the hall, last door on the left" I replied not looking back. A few minutes later I heard vomiting sounds coming from the bathroom. I walked over and knocked.

"Khione? Everything alright?" I asked like the kelp brain I was. I opened the door to see Khione's hunched figure over the toilet. I walked up to her and pulled her hair away from her face, at the same time rubbing her back in circles. I waited for her to be finished like the good person I was. Once done I gave her a towel.

"Sorry and thanks" she muttered under her breath quietly.

"It's all right; everyone should experience a hangover at least once in their life." I said smiling. "Next time it could be you helping me. Ok, come on you need to rest" I said guiding her back to the living room. "If you need anything just tell me"

"Where are your parents?"

"Work"

"So if they're not here can you lay with me?" she said giving me the cutest puppy dog eyes I ever saw.

"Whoa, your eyes are just whoa. Alright. I have no other choice, right?" I asked giving in.

"You know me so well. Now lay down" she said pushing me on the couch. When I lay down she gets on top of me and uses me as a pillow. "You're so warm." She says after some time.

"And you're so cold" I countered

"I am the goddess of snow. I have to be cold unlike you"

"I guess you're correct." I said giving in.

"Percy?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you so nice to me after all I did to your friends in Canada and the Wolf House?"

"Because Khione some people are worth to save no matter what. You being one of them."

After another period of silence she asked me another unnerving question.

"If some people are worth to save then why won't you save yourself by going after Annabeth?"

"Because… because I can't. As much as I hate to admit it she has a boyfriend. She knew I'd want the best for her so I just can't ruin her life because of my selfish wants."

"So who's going to save you if not Annabeth?"

"I don't know. I… I just don't know what to think about that. Maybe it would be easier if I just let go" at this Khione propped herself up on my chest with her elbows digging into my ribs.

"Don't… you… dare…" she said quietly glaring at me. She laid back onto my chest "Instead how about you accompany me to Canada?" she proposed.

"Canada, like the country above the United States. Like up north?" I asked bewildered

"Of course where else do you think I'd go?"

"So you're going to leave the US?"

"Yeah, but I may come back when its winter, cause a few blizzards here and there. It's way too hot now for me to stay."

"What temperature is good enough for you then?" I asked the frost goddess.

"I feel comfortable at around 35 degrees Fahrenheit"

"What! Isn't that like below freezing?!" I asked astonished

"Actually it's not freezing. 32 degrees is freezing temperature. 35 is nice and cool for me." She said looking into the distance as if imagining it.

"For me 50 degrees is cold."

"That's awfully hot for me."

"Well my body temperature is like ninety something"

"That's why I used to hate you"

"Yeah, all you have to do is warm up to me" I said wrapping her in a hug.

"Perseus let me go this minute!" Khione threatened me but did not struggle.

"Aw, you're just like a married couple" I heard behind me alarming me. I turned myself around to see who it was just to throw Khione onto the floor.

"Shit" I exclaimed helping Khione getting up from the floor. "Sorry" I whispered to her. Turning to the goddess in front of me.

"Ok, Aphrodite what the hell are you doing in my house?" I asked glaring at the said goddess.

"You two are so cute together" she exclaimed sizing both of us up. "The hot and cold are both intense in you guys"

"Aphrodite get out or else…" Khione said letting the threat hang in the air.

"But you both you created for each other. Don't you realized that you meant to be together."

Khione raised her hand pointing it at her. "Out" she said, forming frost around her causing me to instantly to back away.

"Damn, someone's pissed. Just remember you were built for each other" She said giving us one final look over and flashed away to chaos knows where.

"I have to go Percy" she quickly said heading for the door.

"Wait" I said grabbing her arm. "I have a question for you"

"And it is?" She asked uncertain.

Taking a deep breath I asked "Khione do you love me?" looking into her ice blue eyes.

* * *

 **That's it for this week. Tune in next week for another chapter.  
If you like how the story is going so far leave a review with:  
** _ **#IJustGotFrostBite**_

 **I hope you all are enjoying this fanfic because I surely am.  
Bye and stay awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you love me?" Khione asked, waiting.

"I asked first." I said, avoiding the answer.

"I'm a goddess, you answer to _me_ ,"

"Ok fine…Khione, I…I love you. I didn't really notice it until I spoke with my mom and explained my heartbreak and confusion. She knew this whole time how I was really feeling, but I couldn't truly believe it until I saw Aphrodite I love you, and I know you won't ever leave me, not like Annabeth." I said slowly, raising a hand to her chin to make her meet my eyes. She was tearing up.

"Well then Percy, we have a problem…" She pauses, leaning close enough that I can feel her icy breath on my face.

"What's the problem?" I asked quickly, ready to beg any minute.

"I love you too." She said, pulling me into a kiss. This wasn't my first but it was amazing. I put my hands on her waist, pulling her closer to me. I felt her hands wrap around my neck, making me feel complete again. We broke away gasping for air.

"That was-" Khione started.

"Amazing?" I finished for her, breathing heavily.

"Yeah," She said blushing. I brought her in for another kiss, which she gladly returned.

"Yes! I won the bet!" I heard someone say to my left. We broke away to see who to kill for interrupting our moment.

"Guys, we've been discovered…" Hermes turned away, nervously facing the gods behind him.

"Aphrodite!" Every council member hissed at her. Surprisingly even Artemis was mad at her.

"What the…"

"Hell!" I finished for Khione. "Why?"

"It was her idea," Once again every council member (Zeus, Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Hermes, Ares, Athena, and Dionysus) pointed at Aphrodite who for once didn't want so much attention.

"Oops," She replied, causing me to face palm and Khione to freeze. I just waved my hand and cut the Iris-Message off before Khione killed Aphrodite.

"Calm down…" I said slowly, wrapping her in a hug even though I was slowly getting frostbite.

"Before we leave I have to do something…" Khione said pushing me away.

"I want to kill Aphrodite too but we can't," I replied.

"No, not that…Yet. Since you're my new boyfriend I can't let you be vulnerable to the cold anymore, so I'll bless you and give you some of my powers. On top of that, I'll get my father to bless you as well." She ended with a smirk.

"So I'm supposed to meet your father?" I asked her thinking this was all a joke.

"Yes," She said, shaking her head with a grin playing on her lips. I paled and gulped at the thought of meeting her father. All at once Annabeth was out of my head, and Khione was inside of my heart...

"Do you think it's wise for me to go?" I asked trying to avoid the meeting of her father. "We just started dating and you don't want me to die. Right? Now do you?" I started rambling about meeting her father. From what I heard from Jason and Piper the meeting didn't go so smooth.

"He won't kill you. But if the meeting goes wrong then I'll tell him to not kill you but mostly injure you." She said smiling.

"Can't we go later on?" I pleaded.

"So you want me to hide you even longer from my father so when you actually meet him he'll be even angrier? Ok. If you wish so-"

"Wait on the other hand, let's go" I said 'excited' in utter defeat.

"Take my hand" she reached out. I put my hand in her cold yet reassuring hand feeling nothing but her own wellbeing.

* * *

"So you're the lucky… male that caught my daughter's eye?" Boreas said eyeing my every move. I gulped in fear.

"Yes, I'm the lucky guy. I'm so glad to meet you sir. I heard a lot about you from Jason Grace when he passed through here" Lies, Jason did not really say a lot about Boreas the god of north winds, and I wasn't even happy to meet him.

"You seem like a good… mortal for my daughter but why are you better than every other male out there?" he asked narrowing his eyes at me. I looked towards Khione to find her looking down at her shoes. I was angered at this for some reason.

"I am worthy of your daughter because I unlike some males, am loyal and caring." I said stepping up "I love Khione and would protect her with my life. I would travel the world just to be with her. I would…" I turned to face her and lift her hands in my own causing her to look into my eyes "I would do anything to make her glad much less happy." I turned back towards Boreas "And I don't care what you say. You will not break us apart."

I expected for Boreas to burst in anger for disrespecting him but instead he burst in laughter. "Did I say anything funny?" I asked him clearly confused.

"Now I something else but this *laughs* this is even better. Percy I would have found no one better than you to be with my daughter." He stood up shrinking down to human size. "Percy came here. I want a private word with you." He said waving me over.

"Yes?" I asked

"I would just like for you to know that if you hurt my daughter I will be the second person to lay my hands on your neck. You shouldn't fear me either way. If you hurt Khione she herself will be likely to kill you." He said laughing as if that was a joke.

"Do you laugh at everything?"

"I guess yeah. I am a god after all. Things like death and injury don't affect me unlike you poor mortals." We started walking back to the throne room "I have a feeling some… friends want to speak with you."

"Father, you forgot something" Khione said once e returned motioning towards me.

"Oh, yes. Sorry, got a little distracted. I Boreas bless you Percy as a father and as a god. With new powers and something more traditional. A future marriage with my dear daughter." He said winking at the both of us.

"OK! It's time for us to attend a rather boring and painful meeting." I said breaking the awkward tension.

"Yeah let's go. Farewell father." Khione said waving, grabbing my hand we flashed away.

* * *

"So I see you've been blessed by two gods. You've gotten even more powerful. Perseus are you still loyal to Olympus?" Zeus asked me with a calculating sight.

"I guess, yeah I still am" I answered.

"Ok, moving unto more important matters. I bet you didn't see some of your old friends. Now am I right"

"Yeah, I didn't see Jason, Piper, and the rest of the company" I smiled rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, we didn't see over 14 years, unlike you" I heard a familiar voice behind me. I quickly turned around to see them.

"GUYS!" I screamed running to them. I first reached Piper pulling her into a hug. "Piper! How's it going?" next was Jason which I pulled in a bro hug "Grace! What's up" Next to him was Frank which I also pulled in a bro hug. "Franky! Dude you still look huge!" Next to him was Hazel. "Hazel" I said pulling her into a hug.

"Dude did you forget me over the years" I heard to my right to see Leo in all his flaming excitement.

"Maybe but how about you cool off first." I said giving him a bro fist. "Guys… wow… You all grew. Well except for Jason and Piper, which still look like the last time I saw them."

"Well after you were imprisoned" Jason said casting a glare at his father "we were all given gifts. Me and Piper became immortal, while Frank and Hazel are still mortal but will turn immortal once they live their life. Leo on the other hand is still Leo but he's god of fire and wit." Jason started

"Then me and Jason married we brought a house in New Rome and lived there. Sometimes visiting Camp Half-Blood, we also traveled the world visiting different countries. Then a few years later I became pregnant and bore our first child." Piper finished their story.

"Well, me and Hazel settled down for a more peaceful life. We also brought a house in New Rome but unlike some people we stayed and finished school, went to college and became teachers in New Rome teaching future generations of demigods." Frank continued with the story of their lives.

"Then we also married had a party and then by luck I also became pregnant with twins which after torturous months I finally went through more pain to give them birth. Don't get me wrong I love them but looking at everything about them all they did was give me pain and dirtiness. But I still love them if they're calm for once." Hazel sighed reminded of the pain.

"Well, my turn I guess. I went back to Orygia and returned with Calypso. I didn't need much but Calypso. We opened up a store here on Olympus with my craftsmanship and her talent we were a great team and couple." Leo said finishing his part of the story.

"Wow, I missed so much. What's of Nico, Reyna, Coach?" I responded.

"Nico and Reyna, well let's just say. They fight together and just…" Jason said think of what else to say

"They just got together. They're a couple. Even though they were a couple for already 14 years they still are just at that." Leo burst in.

"Yeah and whenever we bring up the term of them getting married they just blush and say they're not ready yet." Hazel finished.

"Oh, and sorry about Annabeth. We heard" Jason said patting my shoulder.

"Well, at least she found someone to replace me with." I said smiling "Wait, that didn't sound right." I said frowning.

"So who's you're new girlfriend" Piper said gesturing at Khione.

"Don't you know her?" I asked

"We just know her name since all she did was to try to get us killed. We didn't actually talk." Piper defended.

"Ok, chill out. Khione come over here." I said waving her over. I felt bad for leaving her just to run to my friends, but I didn't see them for 7 years. "Just don't mention fashion and girl stuff" I said looking at Piper who just raised her hands in surrender.

"This company, is my new girlfriend" I said smiling widely wrapping my hand around Khione's waist pulling her closer to me.

"Hi" Khione said looking down at her shoes again today.

"Khione" I said putting my hand under her chin so she looked at my eyes "What's in the past is in the past. Right? You're a different person. Am I right?"

"Yeah I guess you are right" she said putting on a small smile.

"Hey, Khione forgive forget. That's what I believe in, what do you believe in?" Piper helped me out.

"What I believe… I believe in… in love." She said looking deep into my eyes. "I believe in love" she said more determined.

"Ok, since that's settled how about the girls go their own separate way and get familiar while we guys go off to celebrate. Who's in?" Jason proposed. Every guy raised their hand, including me.

"Ok, let's go" I said running with the guys away.

"You do know the girls will kill us when we get back" Frank shouted to us.

"Yeah, _when_ we come back. Where do we go?" Jason explained

"How about _the drunk grape_ " Leo asked

"Alright, but I don't want to get too drunk, since last time Apollo tried to get me drunk so I get laid. Ok?" I said

"Whatever dude. You finally came back. We'll celebrate hard today and tomorrow accept the consequences." Jason said. At this we all let out yells.

* * *

 **A few more chapters and I will end this 'One-Shot' but don't worry I was thinking and I will state that this will be a prequel to a story with a real story line. This is just an introduction.**

 **Reviews:  
** _ **WhiteEagle1985:**_ **Thank you for reading this and getting an inspiration  
** _ **TheAnimeLover97**_ **: There will be more of Blu. I promise. I stick with you about Khione and Percy and the babies. That's will be left for future chapter or book 2 ;D  
** _ **Warhammer295, WhiteEagle1985, TheAnimeLover97, thedarksamurai29, Aendiuin, frostbite440, TheAvengingGreek**_ **: That's it keep it up! :D Here's a cookie (::)  
** _ **Sithdoom**_ **: Well sorry you can't feel the cold but a quick suggestion. Go into a freezer, you'll feel some sort of cold. LOL  
** _ **Jeffrey, vex grace772**_ **: here is more or in Jeffrey's case moar. LOL  
** _ **bearah cubecars**_ **: yes that is correct. In the last chapter Sally meets Blu and Percy.**

 **Everyone reading this story and not following, favoriting, and reviewing shame on you.  
Many people are saying this is a great story so how about at least a follow? One little follow.**

 **You guys favoriting, following, and reviews you guys are awesome!  
Anyways please review :(**

 *****  
** _ **#Perone**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Warning: some descriptive kissing will be written later in the story.  
You have been warned. Nothing rated M. I hope not.**_

Whenever Leo suggests something do not do it.

After we went to the bar called _'The Drunk Grape'_ we came out after some time. Emphasize _some time_ and _went out_. Frank being the responsible one didn't drink too much because of Hazel so he had to drag/carry us out.

Leo passed out.

Jason became really drunk and started flirting with the girl behind the bar.

I well; I wasn't used to that much alcohol so I spent my time in the bathroom. I was still vulnerable to alcohol since I was still a mortal in a seventeen year old body.

"Duuuuuuude that was… wicked" Jason said to me when we came out.

"Yeah. Especially when I recorded you flirting with the waitress." I told him

"Can you send me the video? She was really cute." He slurred drunk

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' "Give me sec." I stumbled to the side of balance but quickly righted myself straight. Taking out my phone I starting tapping away trying to see through my blurred vision "I send it"

"Hazel will kill me" Frank said out of nowhere.

"I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late" Leo woke up singing Apologize by One Republic, and then fell back asleep. Then I got a text message from someone. Looking down I saw I send the video to Piper's phone and got a scary reply from her.

"Eh… Jason" I warned nervously

"Did you send the video yet?" he asked oblivious to the fact that he will die tonight.

"By accident I send the video to Piper and got a scary reply from her" I confessed

"And the reply was?" he said still unknown to the fact that Piper will kill him again and again.

"I quote 'PERCY, HOW, WHEN, WHY, JASON! Please be nice and tell him I love him dearly' then she added a smiley face at the end"

"See, that's nothing bad if she put a smiley face" Jason replied relaxed "So where to now?"

"So you're not scared that you're already classified as dead?" Frank asked next to me, he was quickly sobering up which was good.

"Didn't you forget I'm immortal?" He said spreading his arms "I'm king of the world!" he screamed "And you guys are my best friends." He said getting between me and Frank to put his arms on our shoulders. "We defeated Gaea, Kronos, and many giants"

"Is there a bathroom nearby?" I asked

"No why?" Frank asked concerned. I didn't answer except went to the edge of Olympus falling on my knees to vomit over the edge.

"Dude I just had a funny idea. What if the puke lands on somebody's car? Or someone. Imagine" Jason said in his still heavily drunk state.

"Alright let's just go home. I'm tired and sleepy" I said wiping my mouth off any sort of spit or vomit still on my face.

"Who needs sleep?" Jason asked amused by my comment but faints afterwards.

"He needs sleep" Frank pointed out.

"Alright let's go" I said being somewhat aware of my surroundings since I threw up most the alcohol I had in me. I picked up Jason and slung him over my shoulder. Stumbling over Olympus we finally reached Jason's 'house' just to notice it was more of a mansion.

"Frank do the honors" I said gesturing at the door. He went up and knocked Leo still sleeping on his shoulder. Moments later a furious Piper opened the door.

"Percy, Frank in the house." She said calmly which frightened me so, so, so much. Gulping I tumbled into the house heading towards what seemed like the living room. Once I entered I noticed all the girls, except Piper since she was behind me, on the couch talking and doing girl gossip. I quickly walked over to the second couch and threw Jason on it and then fall on it myself resting my aching bones. Frank just dropped Leo and sat/fell down.

"Hi girls" I said smiling cheekily and waving. They all just glared at me but Khione the hardest.

"Why did you send me this video" Piper asked sitting down on the couch with the other girls

"Well, I did it by accident. Oops" I said

"Why did you have it in the first place and who did you want to send it too?" She said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Jason told me to send it to him which I did but I recorded it for future blackmail but we were both too drunk to think clearly" I said all too fast not pausing for a breath.

"Ok, goodnight guys" Piper said going over to Jason which she started dragging away by a leg leaving his upper body getting hurt on the ground.

"Goodnight" the rest of the girls said.

"Frank" I heard Hazel send the attention to Frank

"I didn't get as drunk. Well I got drunk but only had a few shots. I couldn't say no because Jason would tease me for decades. I may have drank but I stayed responsible and didn't do anything rash." He spoke afraid of Hazel giving him a punishment. Which she did. She just got up and left ignoring Frank.

"Hazel? Hazel. Hazel! Come on don't give me the silent treatment. I sorry please" He exclaimed following her into a guest room.

Next was Leo but Calypso didn't look surprised so she just picked him up and left the house.

"By any chance will my punishment be as bad as Frank's, Jason's or Leo's?" I asked tensing my bad ready for the pain.

"No" she said with a sweet smile which put me on my nerves. She got up and walked over to me swaying her hips slowly. She then sat on my lap.

"You know, I missed you" she said trailing her hands over my chest.

"I did too" I said leaning in for a kiss which she accepted. I felt her hands roaming my body getting me aroused. Breaking the kiss she stood.

"On the other hand I'm tired" she said walking away into our guestroom.

"Damn it" I cursed for falling for it. Just then Calypso returned without Leo and with a pile of clothes.

"Eh, where's Leo" I asked afraid

"You don't know? Oh, right you weren't here for 14 years. Whenever Leo does something stupid and aggravating I used to punish him myself but that just left me with guild so nowadays I just tie him up naked in front of Artemis' palace. That makes me less guilty. Goodnight" she said smiling throwing the clothes into the fireplace and left to her room. Mental note- doesn't piss Calypso off.

I got up to walk over to the room Khione went to. Once I opened the door I was hit by a blast of cold wind. Walking in and closing the door I noticed the room temperature was 45 degree Fahrenheit. I was starting to get goosebumps from the cold.

"Khione. Are… you… awake" I said hearing my teeth clatter.

"Yeah why?" she asked turning around in the bed

"It's freezing cold. Why am I not protected from the cold from your blessing and your father's?" I asked feeling my skin start to stiffen.

"Oh, it's going to take some time to get your body accustomed to the cold." She explained

"Alright, I'll be back" I said reaching for the door to see it was frozen over. "Khione!" I whined

"Percy I want you here in bed with me. I feel lonely without you." She said pouting an irresistible pout which wanted me to cheer her up. Sighed I walked over to the bed. Without taking off any piece of clothing I got in. Inside the bed it was even colder than it was standing. On bare instinct I grabbed Khione and pulled her close to me. Feeling her body next to mine warmed me for some reason. Its either I was getting used to the cold or I was getting frostbite **(A/N: LOL)**.

"Percy you feel so good" Khione said leaning back into me. Just then I felt like I was a whole. We were a whole. Two souls combined to form a wonderful emotion. This felt even better than when I was with Annabeth. Annabeth, how was she faring. I should visit her someday, but for now I should just experience the wonderful feeling I was getting being so close to my soul mate.

"I love you Khione" I whispered into her ear making her shiver. The last I heard before drifting off the sleep were the words "I love you too Perseus"

* * *

I woke up to find a mop of black hair on my chest. I looked down to see I was laying on my back with Khione on top of me with her legs tangled in mine. Seeing as I was trapped with no escape I waited but my ADHD wouldn't let me have it, causing me to softly play with her hair.

"Percy" she finally said into my chest

"Yeah"

"Leave the hair" I quickly jerked my hands away. After a few more minutes she finally got up.

"Congrats Frost" she said smirking at me. I just looked into her sky blue eyes that were so mysterious

"Wait what?" I asked not hearing what she said

"Congratulation"

"For what?"

"For getting your powers used to you. Over the night I dropped the temperature."

"No, because I feel quite warm"

"It's because I'm on you in bed making your hormones act up which is heating up additionally, but the temperature right now is… below 3 degrees Fahrenheit." I widened my eyes at that. "Just look at your hair it's covered in frost. You're actually looking like Jack Frost you know. My Jack Frost. My husband" she said leaning in whispering into my ear. Not being able to take it anymore I grabbed her waist pulling her in and started kissing her hard.

Giving up she joined. I licked her lips asking for entrance which she happily accepted opening her mouth allowing my tongue in. We made out a little more our hands running over our bodies furiously in need, in love.

Just then the door opened which had all the girls look in quickly before closing from the cold. We quickly broke away gasping for air.

"I love you" Khione said pecking my lips and got up. I did the same quickly getting dressed into new clothes. Once I was organized I checked if Khione was ready she was and I extended my hand. She accepted and wrapped her hand around mine. Together we walked out smiling.

"Oooo, someone had a good _punishment_ " Jason wolf whistled which earned him a smack from Piper. Khione and I blushed at his comment which proved everyone.

"Did you two, you know do it?" Hazel asked turning red from asking such question.

"Not yet" Khione replied before I can speak.

"Oooo, she said not YET. Percy you dog" Jason said clapping him hard on the back.

"Shut it Grace" I mumbled too embarrassed to speak.

"Ok, everyone shut up. I have a really serious question. Calypso get the camera, I want this recorded." Khione announced. After some time Calypso returned with a camera. She gave it to Piper who turned it on and pointed at us. Taking a deep breath Khione sat down next to me on the sofa.

"Percy, I want you to announce something." She said looking deadly serious "I want you to say this to me and the camera. Ignore everything else." She said getting a hey from Jason which got smack by Hazel to shut it.

"Khione… how should I say this… Khione I don't like you" I said calmly causing everyone to gasp in shock; before I can get killed I quickly added getting on my knee "I love you Khione and I want to live with you ,so Khione would you marry a son of Posiedon such as myself? Will you be my wife? Khione will you become Khione Jackson?" I added the last part with a smirk.

In Khione's eyes I saw a mixture of emotions, anger, sadness, love, care, and hope; hope for a new life.

* * *

 **That's it my loyal readers. Follow, favorite, and REVIEW please!**

 **Reviews:** **  
** _ **WhiteEagle1985:**_ **Stay Loyal! Thanks for the support throughout the chapters.  
** _ **Blood Is So Sweet**_ **: Thanks for the support although you could have PM this info, either way I'll look at those bands. I like you pen name. Blood is sweet ;D  
** _ **Sithdoom**_ **: Yes my friend #freezeforlife  
** _ **vex grace772**_ **: thanks for the compliments  
** _ **thedarksamurai29**_ **: yes continue the awesomeness  
** _ **PolskaFly**_ **: thanks for noticing. Did you know I'm from Poland too? I speak polish too.  
** _ **frytrix**_ **: Thanks for the notice but I asked my friend that used to be my beta and she said I'm not rushing it. I don't know but sorry but I like this speed. I hope you don't give up on this story.  
** _ **TheAnimeLover97**_ **: Yes the cookie is blue here you go (::) and don't you dare kidnap my BF friends. :)**

 _ ***I have a notice*  
**_ **For all you music fans I will be doing a small 'event'. I want people to pm me names of songs along with their artist and I will base a story off the song.  
The details are on my profile if anything.**

 **Who's ready for the new Star Wars movie that's coming out this Friday? I am.**

 *****I want you guys to review a favorite part of this story so far.***  
***I want to see what people like about this story.*****

 **I want to reach 100 followers before I update chapter 8, or else I won't update.  
Muahahahahahahahahaha *coughing* Sorry…**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yes!" she screamed wrapping her hands around me pulling me into a hug. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" With tears in my eyes I hugged her back. Crying tears of joy I hugged her even tighter. Hearing me cry Khione pulled back wiping my tears away

"Why are you crying?" she asked concerned.

"I'm crying because you're happy and because I'll have to stick with you for eternity." I explained

"You say it as it were a bad thing to stick with me" she said raising an eyebrow.

"No I didn't" I said looking to everyone around me for support. Jason just shook his head chuckling under his breath watching me with amusement.

"Yes you did, now tell me why" she said pulling her hand back in a fist.

"This is what I mean" I exclaimed motioning towards her fist. Immediately feeling guilty seeing hurt flash through her eyes. She quickly got up and started walking away.

"Khione" I said grabbing her hand.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled at me. Getting ready to slap me, I quickly walked up to her and pulled her into a kiss. At first she resisted but quickly joined in melting in our kiss. I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to me making our bodies touch. Afterwards she wrapped her hands around my neck. It was just a normal kiss nothing more.

After a few minutes we broke apart we broke away gasping for air. Resting our foreheads on each other we smiled.

"You have to learn how to hold your breath longer. I was enjoying that too much." She told me smirking and blushing at the same time.

"Only if you don't plan on trying to leave again like 5 minutes ago."

"Deal" she said giving me a peck on the lips and quickly composing herself "So, anyway. When's the wedding?" she asked

"I can take it any minute. Even now."

"Whoa, slow it down Romeo" Jason said getting up interrupting us. "What about the bachelors party." He asked "I really expected it" he said sadly

"Just like you expected last night?" I asked glaring at him.

"Ugh… Yeah… I guess yeah. You have to admit it was fun" he said spreading his arms "Right guys?"

Pause

"Frank" Jason asked "Right?"

"I think my dad called for me" Frank said quickly avoiding the question.

"Percy" he said looking desperate at me.

"Ugh…" I looked towards Khione that was looking at me with narrowed eyes. "Sorry, you're alone" I said raising my hands in surrender.

Just then a scream cut through the air making me almost go deaf.

"Someone's dying?" I asked confused.

"No it's just Leo" Calypso said bored. Her head in her hands.

"So going back to the wedding before we were interrupted" Khione started glaring at Jason "The wedding will be next month because I expect Aphrodite to force her way into making us have her join the planning committee. We also have to add all the gods." She said smiling already getting the planning ready. Just then I had an idea

"Do you by any chance know where your mother is?" I asked curious on meeting her mother. A dark look passed over her face.

"We can't invite her" she finally said after a moment of silence.

"Why?" I asked confused

"Because we just can't!" She yelled "Sorry but we can't" she repeated more calmly.

"Come" I said grabbing her hand and leading us into our room. Closing the door I turned back to Khione

"To make sure everyone in the living room didn't eavesdrop follow me" I said motioned towards her. Together we went to the bathroom, and closed that door too. I quickly turned on the shower letting the water flow.

"So now will you tell me?" I asked looking into her eyes to see fright in them. "I won't tell anyone. I swear on the river styx" I said hearing thunder rumble in the distance.

"I trust you but I just… you'll look at me differently after what I say. I just… just don't want to lose you" She whispered to me sadly

Smiling I looked into her eyes. "I will never see anything other than the girl I love. But you don't have to say it if you don't want to" I assured her wrapping her into a hug.

"I don't want to carry all the weight all my life alone so I'll just tell you. I expect no secrets between us. Ok?" She emphasized the last part narrowing her eyes at me.

"Ok, I'll try. It's hard to tell you some of my secrets" I said earning a glare from her. "Ok, you win" I said raising my hands in surrender.

"Before I'll start I just warn you it's not a pretty story. Let's say my father isn't who he acts like. He's an evil greedy, male pig. It all started with my 'father' seeing my mother Orithyia. He quickly fell for her beauty. He tried to do everything to win her heart but he kept on failing so he decided to take her by force." She let out a sob. I took her hand in mine and squeezed reassuring her.

"I won't let you get hurt. I will protect you" I said looking deep into her eyes.

"I know. Violence felt more natural to him so when my mother was playing on the banks of Llissos River he took her in a cloud and he… he raped her. That's how I, Calais, Zetes and my other sister Cleopatra were born. We were born of rape. We were a reminder of her disgrace." She said sobbing into my shoulder "She hated us"

"It's alright. You're with me now." I said rubbing her back. The water around us started to freeze dropping the already dropping temperature even more.

"We should still invite her to the wedding" I stupidly blurted out.

"Are you serious!" she exclaimed in betrayal hurt clear in her eyes "She hates me"

"When did you last see her?" I argued.

"I don't remember." She said looking down

"Let's go visit her. If anything happens I'll be next to you and will protect you with my life" I said putting my arm around her.

"What if she wouldn't kill you but make your manhood to be destroyed?" she countered

"Well… um… I would still stand up for you"

"You hesitated"

"It hurts getting hit there. Do you know how much pain it would be if something more serious happened?"

"I'll would still love you. Although it wouldn't be fun" she smirked kissing me on my cheek.

"Stop changing the subject! We should still visit her." I said holding her hand. "Together"

"Ok, but if you die expect me to find someone else to replace you"

"Such love" I replied sarcastically

"Your idea. Oh, and today you're sleeping in the couch." She said opening the door for everyone to fall in. I quickly turned off the shower.

"Did you really try to eavesdrop on us? And why are you all wearing winter coats?" I asked looking at their puffy winter coats and gloves.

"Yes we did and do you know how cold it is n your room. It's the arctic in there." Jason said angry

"As if I care" I shrugged my shoulders and walked pass them following Khione out the door. Once outside I turned back to her "So where do you think you mother is?" I asked her.

"The last thing I heard of her is that she was turned into a goddess of cold mountain winds. She destroyed a lot of barbarian ships during the Persian War with weather, although I don't know the details since it was a long time ago."

"So where would she be know" I asked thinking hard. I started scratching my head.

"You really don't know where she might be?"

"No" I admitted sheepishly

"Ugh, you're such an idiot. The rocky mountains in the west." She said

"Oh… yeah. Forgot" I said rubbing the back of my head." I grabbed her hand ready to teleport.

* * *

"So what are we looking for?" I asked again.

"We are looking for something evil, dark, and unpleasant" she repeated again for my slow brain.

"For example a cozy log cabin" I suggested looking at her

"Don't be stupid she would-"

"Look down there" I said pointing at the log cabin with smoke billowing from the chimney.

"Oh… I guess for once you right"

We both started walking towards the said cabin.

"It looks cozy" I said

"Ok, just knock" Khione told me annoyed. So I just knocked. After a few minutes a stunning woman opened the door. She had a brilliant smile that would just have Zeus make more kids. She was in a plain brown t-shirt and jeans with mountain climbing boots. Once she noticed Khione her smile was immediately replaced with a glare.

"You" she said with hate. "What are _you_ doing here" she spat with venom.

"Nice to see you too _mom_ " Khione spat with the same amount of venom

"Eh, hi I'm Percy and we came to visit you." I intervened before a really big blizzard starts.

"Who are you _male_?" She directed her glare towards me making me wonder if she wasn't also Artemis' mom.

"I am you daughter's fiancé. Help." I said whispering the last part to Khione.

"Really, try to make up a better lie. Last thing I heard about her is that she was locked away. Serves her right being a failure" she said. I really, really just wanted to run away from my very angry soon to be wife.

"Oh, shut the fuck up! It isn't my fault you got raped. Now is it. You think I like how you insult me. No! I came here to be a good daughter I am and invite you to my wedding but if you want to be a bitch then I'll leave! You're as bad as father! Percy we're leaving" she said spinning on her heel and walking away leaving me and Orithyia standing in shock.

"I don't want to die so I won't say anything" I said following Khione. Catching up to her I saw her face was full of tears. "Hey, don't worry. You still have me" I said stopping her to hug her. I felt her cry into my shoulder.

"Khione!" I heard someone yell her name. I gulped at what I thought was going to happen. Letting Khione go I quickly blocked her mother from reaching her.

"I won't let you pass. You won't hurt her" I said standing between her and Khione.

"I don't want to hurt just say sorry but… it's hard to just forget what happened." She said breaking down in tears. I heard Khione walk up to me. She walked over to her mother and hugged her comforting her.

"So will you come to our wedding?" I asked out of nowhere. Orithyia looked up at me.

"You're really serious about the wedding?" she asked

"Yes mom. I'm marring Percy here" she said looking into my eyes with love which I happily gave back.

"I guess but I want to spent some time with you, so I get to know you more since I know nothing about you" she replied smiling sincerely for the first time in centuries.

"So Percy, how did you meet my daughter?" Orithyia asked me.

"Well she killed me. That's how we met" I said smiling towards Khione still not being able to believe I was marrying this wonderful girl. I wasn't worth her. She was just too perfect. Too cold.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas!**

This chapter explained Khione's past and a little part of her family history which I had to look up and read up upon with was quite interesting.  
I can't believe I have 105 followers thank you guys! I repeat I didn't expect this much when I started writing this, and this was supposed to be a one-shot but turned into a full blown out story.

 **I want you guys to review your favorite part of the story so far.  
**

 **Those people that didn't follow, follow now! PLEASE  
This should be a Christmas present. I give you a really good story as some people say and in return you follow it.  
I really want to get 200 followers if your kind enough.**

 **I like freezing temperatures  
:P**


	9. Chapter 9

"You WHAT?!" Orithyia shook her head "Did I just hear you killed him. That's how you met"

Ignoring the glare Khione was giving me I continued "Yeah, there's nothing colder than a drop dead gorgeous girl killing you. It's something like love at first sight but more eventful." I explained to the shocked mother.

"So who's your parent?" Orithyia asked me narrowing her eyes. "If its Zeus I will personally kill you"

"I… I am… Ha ha" I said rubbing the back of my head. "I am a son of… Posiedon" I said tensing my muscles in fright if that will kill me or save me.

"Oh… in that case I'm alright. I have nothing against him" She said "So Percy… what do you like about my daughter and did you guys do it yet?" she said smirking at our blushing faces.

"Mother!" Khione exclaimed still new to the motherly figure.

"Well, answer my question"

"Well…" I was quickly thinking how to the answer to not come out as someone bad. "No, we didn't do it and what I like about your daughter is her cold personality, her incredible smarts and her beautiful self"

"Is it me or do you like abusive girlfriends?" she asked

"Eh… next question!" I said avoiding eye contact.

"Alright. How about we enter my cabin instead of standing in the middle of nowhere like insane people. Ok?" she asked turning on her heel walking towards the log cabin.

Starting to walk I quickly got smacked in the face. Falling on the ground face first I hit a piece of ice causing me more pain. "What was that for?" I groaned in pain.

"Everything you say and because you like abusive girlfriends" she said kneeling down next to just push my head back onto the ice under me.

"Come on you two. How long do I have to wait for you?" I heard Orithyia call out to us.

"Coming!" Khione yelled running over to the cabin. I got up groaning at the pain and soreness of my beaten face and muscles. Walking into the cabin I saw Orithyia smirking at me.

"Do you-" "Where's the bathroom" I quickly interrupted her not wanting to hear any more embarrassing questions.

"Down the hall, first door on the right" she said narrowing her eyes at me. I quickly walked to the bathroom. Once inside I sat down on the toilet and put my head in my arms tired. Walking back out a few minutes later I saw Khione and her mom on the couch talking to each other.

"Oh, Percy nice of you to join us, sit down" Orithyia said motioning towards a chair. Gulping I sat down.

"So Percy, Khione said you are quite a hero. You won both the Titan war and Giant war and brought down both Gaea and Kronos. Quite an achievement."

"Why thank you" I said politely.

"Luckily you're a son of Posiedon. Most of his children are loyal. So when is the wedding" she asked out of no where

"Uh… we don't have a date but it's going to be soon. We just wanted to invite you personally and so you clear some things with Khione" I explained.

"I expect you call me over to see to make the wedding perfect. I want to take part in planning it." She ordered us.

"Ok, Khione will be the leader of the planning group" I said looking to see her glaring at me "Or no she won't"

"It's so funny that you guys can communicate without speaking. It's so…"

"Romantic" Khione chimed in

"Yes1 It's so romantic. I know you already know this but I'll say this. If you hurt my daughter I will hunt you down and torture you and kill you personally." She threatened me with a smile

"Eh… ok" I said not knowing how I should answer.

"OK mom we have to leave. It was nice meeting you and getting to know you" Khione said hugging her mother. Then Orithyia spread her arms towards me hesitantly I gave her hug. She pulled me close and whispered into my ear "My threat stands true to my words. Break her heart and I break you" she pulled away with a smile. "It was nice meeting you Percy. Hopefully you both visit soon" Orithyia said waving good bye to us.

"That was fun" Khione said once we left

"What was? Punching me or talking with your mother?" I asked hurt

"Both but hitting you was more fun" she said smiling at me causing my anger to go away

"Ok, I forgive you. Why can't I be angry at you for long?" I asked her

"Maybe because I love you and you love me" she said to me.

"Do I? Now do I?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You do because you would be no one without me" she said into my ear.

"Did I ever say how cold you are?"I asked her putting my hands on her waist.

"You said it plenty of times handsome" she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I want to have kids" I said

"3?"

"2 twin girls and a boy"

"When?"

"After the wedding?"

"We communicate so well" I quickly leaning in and kissed her.

"Since I met you I've never been fuller. More complete" I said sincerely.

"Yeah, and this is just the beginning" she whispered into my ear causing me to shiver in anticipation. Separating we held each other's hands and teleported to Olympus. After a walking a while I said "I miss times when I was a demigod"

"You still are a demigod dummy" Khione said

"No not the kind of demigod I used to be. I miss the swords, claws. I… I miss the dangers. The risks" I explained

"Want to talk about it?" Khione asked concerned

"Life was more eventful. You went through life blind. Not knowing what you'll walk into. But with you it seems so… so peaceful. It's just too peaceful for me" I confessed. "I still love you Khione it's just… too easy. Especially after my past life" Khione looked sad "But you were the best thing that happened to me" I said wrapping her into a hug

"I would never go back to the past if it meant losing you."

"How about… I have an idea" She said beaming with happiness "You want to be a regular demigod? Right?"

"Yeah…" I said

"How about we start anew. I lower my powers turning into a demigod level person and we both go to camp." She said " _We_ can both experience the rush of adrenaline. Not just you"

"You are a genius Khione. This is why I love you" I said picking her up and twirling her around.

From a strangers perspective we looked like the usual teenage couple.

"You know who you remind me?" I asked

"Who?" Khione asked raising her eyebrow

"Aphrodite but more beautiful" I said

"So you say I'm more beautiful than the goddess of beauty" she said with a 'really' face

"If I had to choose you over anything else, I would choose you. I wage war just for you" I said kissing her on the lips. I love you so much I made a poem for you"

"Really? Can I hear it?"

"Yeah, and what do I get?" Khione then chose the moment to punch me in my gut. "Ok you win" composing myself.

"This poem is how I would feel if you weren't there with me. If you were gone.

When you're gone, the stars stop aligning.  
When you're gone, all songs sound out of tune.  
When you're gone, life stops moving.  
Everything only reminds me of you…

When you're gone, the lights start dimming.  
When you're gone, reality becomes askew.  
When you're gone, I stop thinking.  
All I want is to be there with you

When you're gone, the truth seems like a memory.  
When you're gone, the lies present themselves.  
When you're gone, I finally stop listening.  
It's all I can do not to end it all…

When you're gone, my heart stops beating.  
When you're gone, the world begins to glare.  
When you're gone, I pretend you're still with me.  
And no one else even tries to care…"

"Aww Percy that was so sweet" Khione said to me.

"I love you Frosty" I said starting to lean in

"And I love you Jack" she said leaning in as we met in a passionate kiss. Slow and lasting.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter but I just had to end here.**

 **The poem is written by my good friend. All credit goes to her.**

 *****Urgent***** **  
Should I lessen some descriptions or rate this rated M and keep doing what I'm doing but more descriptive. Your choice.**

 **Happy New Year!  
I'm updating this at 8:03 LOL Ha Ha**

 **I want OC's for the next chapter so PM me all you want. I think you know what I'll write.  
I gave it away in this chapter.  
** _ **I will be accepting OCs first come first serve. I'll be accepting around 15,**_ **but if I like the person I will put him/her later on in the story.  
I want the basic description of them, their parent, and personality.  
And any other details you would like to add.**

 **See you next Year!**

 **Here's a blue internet cookie  
(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Camp Half-Blood" I said taking in a deep breath, looking down at the camp from the hill I was standing on. "You sure you want to do this?" I ask my girlfriend and soon to be wife.

"Yes, I want to experience what you demigods do and feel here" Khione replied looking at the camp in fascination.

"Well, you're about to enter chaos. Shall we?" I said extending my arm for her to take.

"We shall" she said straightening her posture and taking my hand.

Crossing the border and Thalia's Pine a rush of memories refilled me after they were forgotten. Walking down the hill I couldn't but feel a sense of nervousness, a sense of pain. I just had to look at Khione, for me to forget all my troubles and be happy; I finally found the one.

Noticing my nervousness Khione stopped looking at me concerned. "Are you alright? We can leave" She said motioning towards the way we came from.

"No, it's just… so many memories. So many tragedies happened here. To think I spend 6 years in this camp." I said laughing slightly. "It's so pointless now. Let's go" I said continuing my way towards the camp.

Walking in plain view I expected someone to see us immediately but that didn't happen. People just ignored us. Comparing camp from 15 years ago, this camp was three times as big. Reaching the Big House I hoped Chiron would be on the porch but he wasn't.

Walking in I yelled "Mr. D, Chiron I'm back!" I really wanted to add in black. I'm back in black.

"What the hell is making such a ruckus?" I heard as the wine god entered the room, glaring at me but quickly stopped noticing who I was.

"Perseus Jackson. Nice seeing you, and the queen of ice herself" He smirked at us but it quickly fell "Percy how many times do I have to tell you, Chiron faded. He's no longer here" he said frowning reminded of the pain.

"Oh… I forgot" I said looking at my feet. "But ok. What's done is done. Well, I came here with Khione on a vacation here. You before I get married I want to do something's I won't be able to do." I said smiling at that but tensed seeing Khione's questioning face.

"Nothing bad" I quickly added.

"Better be" She muttered

"It's so funny to see you guys argue. It's better than the show that babies fight against each other." He said eating popcorn staring at us.

"Ok, either way we're going to my cabin." I said turning

"Oh, about that it's no longer empty." He said "You have siblings Percy. How about your girlfriend here creates a cabin somewhere? I don't want Poseidon's kids can't sleep because of you two." At that we both blushed, Khione quickly smacked Mr.D in the face breaking his nose.

"That. Was. Not. Necessary." Mr.D said getting up "Now scram before your boyfriend gets turned into a dolphin."

Running we laughed at his misfortune.

"Hey, how about we go meet my siblings?" I blurted out.

"Ok, it's going to be fun" she said laughing

"We'll see" I whispered. Running towards my former cabin, I saw that nothing changed. Walking up to the door I paused considering how I should do it. Forming a plan I just burst in.

"Dad I'm Home!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I heard a thud, and a few seconds later a very pissed of girl stomped over to me. She was dressed in floral jeans with a baby blue tank top.

"Who the hell are you wand what are you doing in my cabin?" she yelled

"I expected something like 'Welcome back home'" I said looking at Khione. She just shrugged

"I was never here" was her reply

Ignoring the teenage girl I walked over to my former bunk, but was stopped by the girl.

"Hold it right there mister. You're not going anywhere near that bunk" She said glaring at me.

"Why?" I plainly asked

"Why? You asked why? This is my older brother's bunk; this is the famous Perseus Jackson's bunk with his items." She explained. Confused I looked more closely at the bunk area to find something I didn't expect.

"Oh look, the horn is still here." I said walking around her. Khione couldn't hold her laughter and broke down. "So is Tyson's shield"

The female just looked at me confused. "You're talking as if you were here and owned these items." She narrowed her eyes at me, just to finally notice how similar we looked alike. "Those eyes, that hair. No way are you-"

"Perseus Jackson?" I interrupted. "Yes, I am. Thanks for keeping my things clean." I told her picking up the shield with my memories. "I'll have to ask Tyson to strengthen this shield" I said remembering how the manticore's spike's 'dented' the shield back in the day.

"So anyway. What's your name little one?" I said turning to the said person, throwing away the shield like a Frisbee.

"I am Lana" she said with wide eyes. "I can't believe I'm actually getting to meet you. So all the legends are real after all" she said with a huge smile.

"Legends?" I asked "I didn't do much" I wondered

"Yeah all you did was defeat Ares when you were twelve, found and brought back the golden fleece, held the sky, ventured into the labyrinth, commanded a small army of demigods against a huge army of monsters, fought Kronos, fought many giants, became the first ever Greek praetor of Camp-Jupiter, traveled Tartarus, and fought against Gaea, and many more titles That's nothing at all" Khione said looking at me as if to say 'really how dumb can you be'.

"So they're all true?" Lana asked me

"I guess yeah" I shrugged my shoulders "It wasn't my choice to be a 'hero'" I said doing quotation marks with my fingers.

"Maybe but you lived long enough to be considered one" Khione said leaning on the bed post of my bunk.

"So Lana, where do you come from?" I asked interested in my half-sister.

"Hawaii" she said "To be more precise Maui, Hawaii"

"I have a question. How do you have red hair and hazel brown eyes? You look nothing like my sibling."

"I don't know. I mostly took my mother's traits"

"When did you come to camp?" Khione chimed in.

"I came 2 years ago"

"How old are you?" I asked

"I'm sixteen. Why are you asking?"

"You're rather short"

"Eh, no. It's just that you are freakin' huge" she said crossing her arms

"I'm 31 years old" I said smirking

"What! No way, you look 18 the oldest."

"That's what you get when you turn slightly immortal" I said crossing my arms this time.

"You lucky bastard"

"Is that what you say to your way older brother?" I asked raising an eyebrow smirking. "Come on youngling" I said ruffling her hair walking out of the cabin.

"Hey!" she said running after me "No one does that to me" she said jumping on my back

"What are you doing?" I asked confused

"Getting a piggyback ride" she replied casually. I just shook my head at her childish play.

"Hi Lana" a girl with black with red tips hair dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt "Who's that?" she said motioning towards me. Getting off me Lana straightened up.

"This is my older brother Percy Jackson" She said bragging.

"Really Lana. Your brother disappeared years ago from what they said. Even if he were alive he would be way older than him." She said narrowing her eyes at me. "You are you really?" the girl said towards me.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson" I said smiling.

"Prove it" she said crossing her arms.

"He really is Perseus Jackson" Khione said walking up to me

"Ugh, can you stop calling me that name. It makes me feel old." I muttered to Khione who smirked at my reaction.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Percy's girlfriend. I'm Alexandra, Alex for short"

"But I need some solid evidence that you're him, for me to believe you"

I sighed taking out Riptide and uncapping him. "This enough?"

"Dude! Look at that Beauty" I heard to my left to see two demigods. One was looking straight at Riptide; the other was annoyed at the other's remark. They both started walking towards us.

"Hi I'm Eric. Can I see your blade?" He said gesturing towards Riptide.

"Sure, just don't cut you" I said smirking

"I know how to handle blades" he said not taking his eyes off Riptide. "This wasn't created by a mortal. It wasn't created here right?" Eric asked

"Yep"

"This had to be forged by Cyclops'. Just look at this perfection. The name even proves it that it's from the sea." He said giving me back my sword.

"Wow, are you a son of Athena?" I asked impressed

"No, Hephaestus" Eric said. After a moment of silence he continued "This is Ajax" He said motioning towards his buddy.

"Ajax" Ajax confirmed. He was 5'7 with brown hair with blond streaks in it. His eyes were blue but with a hint of green in them. "Son of Zeus" He said shaking my hand.

"I'm Percy Jackson" At this Ajax gasped

"You're the Percy Jackson. Dude! I'm a huge fan. All the deeds you did. I wish I were like you." He said amazed. In the background I heard the girls talk to each other about their stuff.

"Did you meet Thalia?" I asked

"Thalia? Who's that? Is she in this camp?" He asked obviously confused

"Forget it. I don't want to ruin it" Just then the conch horn blew, signaling Dinner. Leaving the guys I walked over to the girls, to Khione.

"Hey Alex" I said wrapping my hands around her waist pulling her close to me.

"Percy!" She said giggling. "Not in the open"

"Come on. Don't kill the fun" I said pouting

"I don't kill the fun!" she exclaimed

"Oh, really then you have nothing against if I do this?" I quickly said sweeping her off her feet into bridal style and running towards the mess hall with a laughing Khione in my hands. "Bye guys! See you later!" I yelled to the demigods I just met.

Once there I quickly sat at the Posiedon with Khione in my lap. "Did I ever say how much I love you?" I asked her.

"Yes you did" she said giving me a small kiss.

"Well, I show you how much I love you on our honeymoon" I said causing her to blush at the thought. After that we just watched the demigods come in and sit at their tables. Slowly everyone was noticing us and giving us questioning looks. A few seconds later I saw Lana come over and sit at the table giving us a smile.

There were whispers about us since I heard some.

"Demigods" Mr.D said standing up. After saying that a few times and getting no reaction he screamed "Shut it you BRATS". Some things never change. I though smirking.

"Ok, now that everyone is quiet. I have someone to introduce to you. Today came an unexpected person. Percy Jackson came to visit. Yes the hero of Olympus himself" he said. I put Khione on the seat and stood up, waved and sat back down. I looked at Khione who seemed to have a mental conversation with Mr.D.

"And he is not single. He came with a girlfriend" at this many girls groaned in loss. "But for some good news, capture the flag will be hosted today!" he said causing many yes and taunts to be thrown around the mess hall.

Leaning towards Lana and asked her "Did you ever win a game?"

"No, my team always had the luck to lose." She said sadly.

"Good, so this time you will experience real victory for the first time. Because we will win." I said giving her a smile.

0o0o0

 **Yep someone will get injured. Am I right Percy?**

 **By the way I'm still accepting OCs**

 **Another chapter Yay!**

 **Review Response to TheFallenAce15: Thanks for the point but you do know that love changes people even if they're fictional. Think about that. That's why Khione is like that.**

 **:**

 **I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR 123 FOLLOWERS.  
Stay AWESOME!  
This just gives more motivation to not quit this story and update regularly.  
So do reviews. They keep me full of ideas.**

 **Thanks for 11,000+ views!**


	11. Chapter 11

Posiedon, Zeus, Hades, Hephaestus, Nemesis, and many more minor cabins against Apollo, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Hermes, and Hestia. Quantity v quality.

Looking around I surveyed the kids around me. After experiencing two wars and becoming a Praetor of a militaristic New Rome, I learned to always survey your troops because it might decide the outcome of a battle.

"Ok listen up guys. I am Percy Jackson and a really old demigod. That's why I won't take part in attacking the enemy. I will stay on defense." I told them earning a lot of groans. Surveying the map under me I took a plan of action.

"The flag will be positioned at Zeus' fist. Lana you will be stationed at the creek. Keep the attackers on their own side using the water. Hephaestus cabin put traps around Zeus' fist around the clearing. Ajax I want you with me defending. I also want 4 cabins that are good with bows around in the trees. The rest will run into enemy territory and attack. Which cabin is the fastest, stealthiest and good at melee?"

"The Nemesis cabin!" Someone called out. Everyone looked at him. "What? They are quite brutal" he camper said shrugging his shoulders earning a few snickers.

"Okay so you guys will wait 2 minutes then follow the attacking group. They will distract most of the defenders for you guys to get in there." Surveying the map a little longer I asked "Any questions?"

"Yeah one." A voice said in the group "What will your girlfriend do?"

"My girlfriend will…" I said looking at Khione forgetting about her. "She will be with Lana at the border. That's all? Ok, move out!"

Seeing all of the campers get into position I looked for Lana. Finding her I ran up to her. "If the first two waves won't work you'll have to run in." I said appearing besides her making her jump.

"Percy! You scared me. What do you mean first two waves?" She asked

"First all the cabins will run then the Nemesis cabin. Those waves and if they don't work you'll have to run in quietly and get the flag. Can you do that?" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah I can but can't you do it?"

"Lana, my time to shine came and passed. It's your time now. Don't worry I'll be there if anything happens." I said giving her a reassuring smile. "Now get going and stick with Alex" I said running off towards Zeus' Fist. Once there I noticed Ajax sitting on a boulder with a spear and shield in hand.

"Hey Ajax, I have a question. What powers do you have?" I ask walking over to him.

"I have lightning powers but don't really like them. They're a little too over powered. I rather use my control over wind. Its way cooler." He replied

"How good are you at them?"

"Well, I can control it for a few minutes but then I get tired."

"Good, after this I want you to practice your powers. Oh, and why a spear? Wouldn't a sword be better than a spear for a game like this?" I asked motioning at the spear

"I feel more comfortable using a spear with the range and all."

"Okay. Get ready" I said walking towards the base of Zeus' Fist. Looking around I saw people in the trees, around the edge of the clearing I saw the Hephaestus kids placing finishing touches on their traps.

The kid that fascinated over my blade an hour ago came running to me. "The traps are all ready. Once the other team comes in contact with those traps it'll be like running into a nest full of Beedrill."

I just gave him a confused look. "Beedrill? What's that?" I asked him

"Just forget it. You're not worth it." He said walking away annoyed.

"Ok, that was weird" I said to myself. Then the conch horn blew signaling the start of capture the flag.

"FOR GLORY!" I heard someone scream rushing into battle. Standing up I readied myself. Uncapping Riptide I paced around awaiting the enemy. Not hearing any fighting I began to anticipate the worst. I threw uneasy looks towards the forest expecting every demigod from their side to come rushing in but just saw a stray rabbit hopping. Then I noticed dark clouds in the sky gathering over one spot. I smiled noticing Khione's powers.

Just then a few Hermes campers ran into the clearing screaming. "They're all yours." I called out to Ajax. He nodded and ran to intercept their way to the flag. I stayed back and looked around to check for any additional ones trying to sneak around. Looking at how Ajax was fighting I was impressed by his technique with spear and shield. Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed movement. Twelve more Hermes campers came out from the opposite side of the pile of boulders. I quickly ran towards them immediately engaging in a fight with them. After fighting many trained and old monsters/enemies I was too good for these kids.

Slashing and swinging I took care of them but there were too much for me to engage so five went towards the flag while the rest stayed to distract me. Then when I didn't expect it blunt arrows flew from the trees towards the Hermes campers. Most missed but a few struck them. Two fell unconscious while the rest were hit in their feet. Falling down they started crawling towards the flag but were quickly knocked out by Ajax who took care of his attackers. Disarming them and knocking out my distractions I went over to Ajax.

"Thanks" I said patting his shoulders. I put my thumb up and showed it towards the archers as if to say 'good job'. "It's still not done. Get ready for the Ares cabin. Those will be a pain."

Chuckling he said "I know what you mean"

"I have an idea. Follow me." I said told him walking over to a pile of boulders at the edge of the clearing and hiding behind them. "Watch and laugh at their stupidity." I told him. The archers noticing us hiding decided to not shoot and watch.

Watching the Ares cabin stumble in expecting a fight to see an empty clearing with the flag on the pile of rocks in the middle. Half of the group ran forward and started climbing.

"When they are near the top knock them off with your wind powers" I said. He nodded understanding. Watching the Ares campers near the top I beckoned towards Ajax to start. Closing his eyes and concentrating I felt a gush of wind and all of them fell of the rock breaking their bones.

"And I thought you're smarter kids." I said walking out of my hiding spot.

"You're dead meat!" One of them said running towards me. I quickly step sided and slammed the hilt of my sword on the bad of his head making him fall to the ground hard.

"Who's next" I asked spreading my arms in a challenge.

 _ **Violet's POV  
**_ _30 minutes earlier_

So I was assigned with the other useless idiots again.

"Ok listen up guys. I am Percy Jackson and a really old demigod. That's why I won't take part in attacking the enemy. I will stay on defense." The guy Percy said out loud. The people around me groaned. Looking down at the map he thought of something more.

"The flag will be positioned at Zeus' fist. Lana you will be stationed at the creek. Keep the attackers on their own side using the water. Hephaestus cabin put traps around Zeus' fist around the clearing. Ajax I want you with me defending. I also want 4 cabins that are good with bows around in the trees. The rest will run into enemy territory and attack. Which cabin is the fastest, stealthiest and good at melee?"

 _The Thanatos cabin?_ I thought. His kid Jacob, I think, is quite stealthy and good with his twin swords.

"The Nemesis cabin!" Someone called out. Taking me out of my day dream. I quickly looked towards him to see it was some Nike camper. "What? They are quite brutal" he camper said making me snicker at the way he described my cabin.

"Okay so you guys will wait 2 minutes then follow the attacking group. They will distract most of the defenders for you guys to get in there and take the flag." Percy told everyone. Rush pass all the fights and just get to the flag. Alright easy thing. "Any questions?"

"Yeah one." I called out "What will your girlfriend do?"

"My girlfriend will…" He said looking towards her "She will be with Lana at the border. That's all? Ok, move out!"

I rolled my eyes at his choice of words. I started walking away to be stopped by my really good friend Akabara.

"Hey Vi. So you going to deal some damage or do what mister know it all says"

"I don't know. I'll see. What will you do?" I ask her.

"You know the usual stick to the side and not fight. It's quite pointless. You know what I think about it."

"Yeah that fighting should always be last resort but we just do this for fun."

"Yeah, some painful fun."

"You're no fun" I tell her.

"I can be fun" she exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever. See you once his is all done" I said waving goodbye and running to my cabin mates. They were huddled together getting a speech from the cabin leader. Spencer Davis, the oldest son of Nemesis and the most level headed of the all of us. I wonder how he still is revenge's son.

"Violet, care to join us?" Spencer said once he saw me.

"I don't have a choice do I?" I ask him bored.

"Yes, you are correct. Now come here and listen." He said giving me stern look. "Ok, listen up guys. This is just a game so do not do anything critical. Especially you Violet. I'll keep an eye on you especially after last time. Do not kill, decapitate or any of that sort. Understood?" All he got were tired 'yeahs'.

"Get into positions." He told us. Getting ready I took out my trusty dagger. It was unique since it wasn't made up of celestial bronze but imperial gold. It had a sterling silver hilt with a ruby at its center. I got it from my dad who got it from his parents. It wasn't supposed to be anything except a tradition back in the day but now it's my best companion against anything that Greek/Roman.

After a few minutes I finally heard the conch horn blow signaling the start of capture the flag. I heard all the attacking cabins run off screaming. Me and my cabin just stayed and waited counting down till we had to run in.

Reaching zero I started running avoiding twigs and dead leaves on the ground. All around me I heard sounds of fighting screams of pain, and occasionally a yelp as one by one they found my cabin members, catching them off guard. Seeing a flash of red I quickly stopped and hid behind a tree. Peaking from around the tree she noticed the camper just in time to hide from them. Five bulky Ares' campers were patrolling the area where she was about to run into.

"Why do we have to be on guard duty while the rest of the cabins have all the fun?" One of them whined

"Because you idiot, we need some the strongest people on guard duty while the rest attack." This one was less bulky and more stick like. I guess a child of Athena.

Then out of the corner of my eye I noticed slight movement. I looked there just to see nothing but upon taking a closer look I noticed its Jacob, or the ways he like to be called Gale. Gale is a son of Thanatos so he has stealth in his blood along with fighting. He noticed me staring at him and motioned towards the group of campers.

I nodded at him dragging a finger across my throat and pointing at them. He smirked at my humor and climbed a tree. I got ready and took a deep breath waiting for Gale to start. Looking around the tree I noticed Gale right above them. He looked at me the last time and nodded. He jumped down on two campers bringing them down. The other three were surprised so taking that to his advantage he cut up two before knocking them down but the last one quickly got ready and got into a fighting stance.

I quickly stepped out from behind the tree and hit the pommel of my dagger onto his skull making him fall in a heap passed out.

"Thanks, without your help it would make it harder for me to sneak past them." I told him.

"It's alright. It was fun, either way I would have done it." He said before sprinting off into a shadow.

Shaking my head I continued on with my journey for the flag. After taking out those Ares' and Athena's kids I found no more problems on my to the flag. Finally reaching a clearing I spotted the flag in the middle of a pond. The flag was on a rock in the middle of the pond with no way to it except swimming.

Looking around the edges of the clearing the pond was in, I didn't notice anything off, but I knew someone was out there guarding the flag, waiting for someone to take it. Sneaking around the edge of the forest I still didn't spot a difference. I grabbed a pebble that was laying around and threw it at the pond causing a splash. Then I noticed movement in the tree next to mine which made me jump. Looking up I noticed nothing but looking even closer I noticed the outline of a human in camo clothes. I easily noticed the blond hair coming out from under his dark green hat. I also noticed his vibrant blue eyes scanning the area. A son of Apollo, Mark Hitsburg. The best archer in the whole camp.

0o0o0

 **I'm back and sorry for the late update but I am busy. I just got a job and last week I had many projects.**

 **I know what you are thinking: Excuses excuses.**

 **I'm still accepting OCs if anyone is thinking about one.**

 **Thank you for:  
81 reviews  
98 favorites  
143 followers  
and 15,669 views**

 **Review Responses:** **  
** _ **hryepuru:**_ **this is still not the end of capture the flag.  
** _ **WhiteEagle1985**_ **: Thanks for understanding.  
** _ **The AnimeLover97:**_ **Hestia might be in later on but it depends.  
** _ **octaviangradius**_ **: Is this enough badass for you or should I add more?  
** _ **vex grace772**_ **: I love your Gale character. He will be perfect!  
** _ **AnamariaJovel:**_ **Thanks that you like Lana  
** _ **The MasterTrident13**_ **: No one ever said who forged Riptide and Zoe doesn't look like the character for forging. The sword came from the sea so I thought that Cyclops forged it under the sea.  
** _ **Warhammer295, GuestGuestGuest, bigbrewer:**_ **Thank you for your time to review and compliment my story.  
(::)**

 **Review, Favorite and Follow!**


	12. Chapter 12

Four heavy thuds were heard as the Ares' campers kept coming at me, while I handled them with ease. Slicing, stabbing, and swinging was my routine. After knocking unconscious the last one I looked around, still surprised that the conch horn didn't blow. Deciding we needed help I started running towards the creek where my sister was.

Upon reaching the creek I noticed it was frozen over. Walking up the frozen creek I saw my girlfriend and Lana with a few campers frozen in a block or unconscious around their feet.

"Hi girls. How's your day?" I greeted them.

"Oh, it's fun. More fun than the usual capture the flag." Lana said

"How about you?" I asked Khione wrapping my hands around her waist.

"It's was good until they showed up and tried to get me to go out with them." She said clearly annoyed crossing her arms.

"Hey it's all right. I'm here." I said pulling her into a hug. "Lana" I said looking at her "Go on and get the flag, but watch out. There are many campers on the loose still." I said with a serious look.

"I'm not a child Percy. I can handle myself." She said before running of towards the flag.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. She's your sister after all." Khione said wrapping her arms around me trying to get my mind off Lana.

"Yeah, I know but I just met her. And she… she"

"Hush Percy. You worry as if that was your daughter. She's your sister and can handle herself." Khione told me.

"So we just wait until someone comes now, right?" I ask

"Yeah I guess. I'm new at this." She said

* * *

 _ **Lana's POV**_

I was excited. My team would finally win. All thanks to my brother. All I had to do now is run, get the flag, and run back to the creek. Easy.

Running through the forest I passed people fighting each other but I ignored them and just kept running straight for their flag.

Once I reached a clearing I looked around to look for the flag. I finally saw it in the middle of a pond. I almost thought something was not right but I ignored the thought walking up to the edge of the pond and looked in. I quickly stepped back as an arrow appeared right in front of me.

I looked around again more clearly but still could find anything off, but this time I felt as if someone was watching me. I drew my sword out of its scabbard and held it in front of me. Looking at the arrow in the ground I analyzed the position it got stuck in the dirt. I calculated the parabola the arrow had to take to land in the position, guessing the person wasn't on the ground since the end of the arrow was sticking up, so the person had to shoot from somewhere high.

The direction the arrow was sticking in and I already knew where he was.

I looked straight at the tree hoping I was right, and trusting my calculations. "I know you're there. Come down from there."

There was a rustle of leaves and another arrow flew hitting my sword making me drop it. "Really you have to use a bow to defeat someone like me?" I shouted out to him. There were more leaves rustling and a figure dropped from the tree I was looking at. He almost blended in with the forest. He took off the hood that was covering most of his face to reveal blond hair emerging from under a dark green hat.

"You seem like a daughter of Athena" he said in a soft yet manly voice. "Laura?"

"Lana" I corrected "Daughter of Posiedon."

"Ah, yes. So how do you want to do this?" He asked

"Do you always hide behind your bow?" I ask. He smirked.

"When I was younger I only knew how to use bow. That was eight years ago. Then I went on a quest and while fighting monster I ran out of arrows. All I left with was close combat which I sucked in. But I was saved by a quest member. When I returned to camp I practice day and night to perfect my twin daggers." He paused to leave suspense "During the Titan war my skills saved me from dying. So many monsters yet so few arrows. I took out my daggers and cut. So I perfect both of my skills. Either way I will defeat you." He looked at me with sadness.

"If I'm going to go down I go down fighting." I said picking up my sword.

"Well, hopefully you're going to last long enough to entertain me. This guard duty is really boring." He said putting away his bow taking out two foot long daggers from his belt. Then he stiffened and fell to the ground revealing a girl with a rock in her hand. I noticed her from the Nemesis cabin.

"He was starting to annoy me. Thanks for distracting him." She said letting the rock fall from her hand falling on the Apollo kids head. "Can you get the flag since you are a daughter of Posiedon?" She said waving at the flag.

"Yeah, sure" I said still shocked. Walking into the river I jumped in and swam to the middle where the flag was. Grabbing it I swam back and walked out of the lake dry. "Alright let's go" I told the other female running back from the way I entered. Sprinting back to the creek I was excited that I was going to win my first game. Seeing Percy at the creek I sprinted even faster once close enough I jumped on him surprising him making him fall along with me.

"Percy, we did it. We won!" I exclaimed hearing the conch horn signaling the end of the game.

* * *

 _ **Violet's POV**_

I heard rustling on the other side of the clearing and quickly looked up at Mark to see him put on a hood making him even more invisible. I looked back at the clearing to see Lana walk into the clearing. She looked around and started walking towards the pond. Above me I heard movement and saw how Mark took out an arrow and notched it aiming at Lana, but shook his head and aimed to the right of her.

She stopped and looked into the pond but quickly took a step back as Mark released his arrow making it stick in the dirt at her feet. I saw Lana look around and then concentrate on the arrow. She took out her sword and looked at the tree I was hiding under. "I know you're there. Come down from there." She said. I looked up at Mark to see she him quickly notch an arrow and send it flying in a blink of an eye not caring about being discreet. I heard a yelp and looked at Lana to see her drop her sword.

"Really you have to use a bow to defeat someone like me?" she yelled at Mark. He sighed and dropped from the tree landing right in front of me. He walked forward walking in plain view. He then took off his hood revealing his face to her.

"You seem like a daughter of Athena" he said in a soft yet manly voice. "Laura?"

"Lana" she corrected "Daughter of Posiedon."

"Ah, yes. So how do you want to do this?" He asked

"Do you always hide behind your bow?" Lana asked. I couldn't see his face but I knew he smirked.

"When I was younger I only knew how to use bow. That was eight years ago. Then I went on a quest and while fighting monster I ran out of arrows. All I left with was close combat which I sucked in. But I was saved by a quest member. When I returned to camp I practice day and night to perfect my twin daggers." He paused to leave suspense "During the Titan war my skills saved me from dying. So many monsters yet so few arrows. I took out my daggers and cut. So I perfect both of my skills. Either way I will defeat you." He looked at Lana with sadness.

"If I'm going to go down I go down fighting." She said picking up her sword from the ground.

"Well, hopefully you're going to last long enough to entertain me. This guard duty is really boring." He said putting away his bow taking out two foot long daggers from his belt. Then I decided it's my turn to interfere. I picked up the largest and nearest rock to me and sneaked up from behind Mark, quickly hitting him in the head with the rock.

"He was starting to annoy me. Thanks for distracting him." I said letting the rock fall from my hand falling on Mark's head. "Can you get the flag since you are a daughter of Posiedon?" I said gesturing at the flag.

"Yeah, sure" She said walking over to the lake. Once near she jumped in and swam towards the flag. Once near she grabbed it and swam back, walking out perfectly dry.

"Alright let's go" She said running off towards the creek sounding very excited. I just stayed back and sat at the ponds edge looking at the water's peaceful motion.

I sighed "Something is about to happen" I said trusting the feeling in my gut which never failed me.

* * *

 _ **Percy's POV**_

I was happy for my sister. She was so excited. But the next thing that happened wasn't so fun.

I quickly got up and picked up my sister twirling her around. "You did it" I said setting her down on the ground "You finally did it." I said hugging her for her first victory.

Then a scream tore through the air killing any mood we were in. I recognized the scream, and it belonged to Khione. I quickly left my sister running towards the scream.

"I shouldn't have told her to spread out. It's my entire fault." I scolded myself.

I quickly reached her grabbing her in a hug. I pushed her back and checked for any injuries to see none.

"Khione, what happened? Why were you screaming?" I asked seeing her terrified face looking at something behind me. I turned around and quickly jumped back.

There walking towards me was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. The oracle of Camp Half-Blood. But that wasn't the scary part. It was the glowing green eyes and smoke coming out of her mouth and how she stumbled like a zombie. She stopped and looked directly at me and said in a raspy voice

" _Deep enough to see the truth  
Far enough to not be swayed  
One is called by the wolf  
He can't be killed, only slayed  
One step he must take  
To see the creatures tail  
A choice to make  
He must live to tell the tale"_

She then collapsed on the ground. At the moment I had a feeling of déjà vu. I sat down on a rock forgetting about everything and put my head in my hands.

"Fuck" I murmured.

* * *

 **With tears I say this is the end of the story. More like the end of the Prequel.  
Next month when I have more time and when I finish the rest of the stories I have up, I'll post the quel but till then stay in tune. Then maybe a sequel.**

 **Get it prequel, quel and then sequel. LOL**

 **I will update this story and tell you guys when the sequel will come out.**

 **This story was just supposed to introduce all the characters. The Quel will have more of a plot behind it. I swear. And more blood, I guarantee**

 **Thanks to all you guys following, favoriting, and reviewing this story.**

 **#ThisIsTheEnd**

 **Special thanks to:** _ **  
AnamariaJovel  
TheAnimeLover97  
hryepuru  
vex grace772**_

 **Thanks for your characters guys. They will be important in the next part. :)**

 _ **TheAnimeLover97  
WhiteEagle1985  
hryepuru  
vex grace772  
Sithdoom  
PolskaFly**_

 **Thanks for sticking from the very beginning and many others, but these guys reviewed. A lot.**

" **Sometimes, death brings pleasure"**


	13. Chapter 14

So I've been away from fan fiction for some time but now I think I'm back into it. I was checking out my friends profile and asking him when will he update his stories during class. Then I went on my other friends account and saw that she also was on a break. Then went on my account. Out of all our accounts my story. The one you're reading now has the most reviews, favorites, and follows. Then I read through the reviews and smiled at how many people actually liked this story while I ruined it by ending it. People wanted Perione but I just gave their kids, OCs.

This time I want you guys to vote. Would you like for me to continue this story and have a big chance of killing the story or would you like to see me end this story completely and focus on rewriting HoarFrost without a crossover (the crossover was stupid I admit).

I want you guys to tell me. If you want me to continue this story, FrostBite, I'll update regularly (read: whenever I feel like it) every two weeks.


End file.
